Monsters on Earth
by MojaveMarshal
Summary: The Monster Girl Encyclopedia is a book that describes monster girls that happen to obsess over finding a husband. In their world they are nearing victory over their long time enemies, the Order of the Chief Goddess. However, when they open a portal to a new world, our world, what will happen to theirs? What will happen to ours?
1. Chapter 1

**The Monster Girl Encyclopedia is a book that describes monster girls that happen to obsess over cock quite a bit. They live in a world where they are feared and hated, but what would happen if they start to appear in a world who have never heard or seen them before? What if they appeared in our world?**

 **Chapter 1: A long night on the job**

 **San Francisco, California, United States**

A squad car was patrolling a safe area in Francisco at night. Inside it was a pair of police officers, Officer Mack and Trevor. Trevor was the new guy and Mack, who had been on the force for 8 years, was showing him the ropes. "...And that's the code for armed robbery." Mack finished, Trevor nervously asked "D, does that happen often here?" Mack chuckled "Nah this is a safe and quiet neighborhood, don't worry, the station would never send the new guy out to the slums on the first day." "Oh, ok." Trevor smiled as hen looked out the window.

Mack and Trevor were talking about this weeks 49ers game when a call came through the dispatch. "Possible 261A by Greensboro Street, any available cars sound off." Mack quickly picked up the receiver and replied "Were closest and were on our way over." As they sped off Trevor asked "What's a 261A? I forgot." "Attempted rape." Mack coldly replied. The car quickly entered Greensboro Street and parked and jumped out, Mack signaled to Trevor to pull out is gun which he nervously did. They heard someone cry out "HELP ME!" to which the officers reacted to. They ran to the nearby alley, they rounded the corner and Mack yelled out "FREEZE SHITHEAD! Put your hands where I can, see them?"

What faced Mack and Trevor wasn't completely Human, it appeared to be a young woman with a petite body. She wore what appeared to be a pair of belts fashioned as a tube-top and purple rags around her waist. But the frightening thing is that she had WINGS instead of arms, furry legs with claws and large batlike ears! On the ground in front of it was a nearly naked man who seemed to be this creatures victim. Whatever the thing was it CERTAINLY didn't look happy to see them. The creature screeched at them and flew off into the night sky! Officer Mack turned to Officer Trevor, who was ghost white. "WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT!" Trevor cried out to Mack. However Mack had no answer to that, he had never seen anything like it before. "Trevor let's go to the car and I'll contact the station, you go grab the emergency blanket for this guy let's hurry!" Trevor gulped and followed Mack, it was going to be a long night.

Meanwhile the Werebat was angry as she fled the scene, those Humans had ruined her meal! The worst part is that she had no idea where she was! But that was something she had to worry about later right now she was hungry, maybe she could find another man nearby.

 **This story will start off as a series of oneshots, with a proper story following it after. If you like it comment and let me know!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Stranger Things**

 **Acres Green, Colorado, United States**

4 boys were riding through the nearby forest on their bikes. Michael, Tommy, John and Franklin often went through these woods to hang out, play and most importantly, avoid school and chores. "Man I wish we could find something out here." Michael complained as they were riding through the woods. "Yeah like what bigfoot? Aliens? The likelihood that we find anything interesting out here is less than one percent." Franklin replied smartly replied as they continued to the clearing where they usually hang out. "Yeah Franklin well you don't have to be a dick about it alright, I was just saying it would be cool if we could God!" Michael replied. Franklin frowned as Tommy cried out "Bad word!" Tommy was the youngest of the group at 12 and was often shielded from reality by his parents. Suddenly John at the front of the group stopped suddenly causing all the other boys to stop with him. "Hey what's the big idea John!" Michael cried out before realizing what was in front of them.

A Bicorn was drunkenly clopping through the strange new forest. She had the lower body of a black stallion, she had Horse like ears and a simple black top that contained her ample bosom. Unfortunately for her she hadn't had a proper meal in over a week and she was slowly losing herself as a result. Then she smelled it, Spirit Energy, MEN! She quickly galloped to the source, a small clearing appeared before her before she ran into 4 Human adolescents riding on strange 2 wheeled carts. Some of them seemed too young to give her a lot of Spirit Energy but the one behind the front one seemed old enough to have some. She licked her lips in anticipation.

The four boys looked upon the black haired Centaur with shock and amazement. Michael turned to Franklin "Hah! I told you! You said we'd never find anything out here! And look a Centaur! A real Centaur!" But Franklin wasn't paying attention to Michael, instead he was looking at the Centaur, who was looking at Michael with a freaky expression on her face. "I'm so taking a selfie with it!" Michael cried out as he got off his bike and ran up to the Centaur. "Michael wait!" Franklin cried out but it was too late.

The Bicorn looked at the group of boys converse before her prey cried out "I'm so taking a selfie with it!" She didn't know what a selfie was but what really caused her confusion was that the boys didn't try to run away in fear. But she came back to reality as something flashed in her eyes. She looked down and saw the boy holding some sort of magic artifact less than a meter away from her. She took the initiative and picked the boy up by the front of his shirt.

Michael was going to be famous with this photo he had! But before he could comment on it he was picked up be his shirt! He was lifted above the powerful Centaur's head. Then the Centaur started to do something that REALLY freaked him out. She started to pull his pants and underwear down! While he was only 16 he knew about sex and had even been to Pornhub a few times. He knew EXACTLY what was happening and he definitely didn't want to do this with a Horse creature. John was 15 but he knew what was happening as well and from the appearance of Michael's face he didn't want this. They had to stop the creature. "Come on guys we have to stop the Centaur!" John, Tommy and Franklin got off their bikes ran up to the Centaur and started to attack it. Unfortunately for them she was barely feeling the attacks and she was to distracted to care. Michael was watching his friend's vain attacks on the Centaur and she had by then completely pulled down his pants exposing his penis. She started to lean in and Michael leaned in as well, and punched her in the eye as hard as he could.

The Bicorn was about to feast but before she could the damn Human punched her in the eye! "GAH!" she cried out as she covered her eyes and unintentionally dropping her prize. She then heard one of the boys cry out "RUN!" she looked up as she saw the boys riding away on their strange carts. She however would not let them get away! She gave off a Horse-like huff and chased after them!

The boys were biking back to Acres Greens as fast as they could but as they were biking back they heard the clopping of hooves. Franklin turned his head to see the Centaur quickly catching up to them! This time Franklin recognized her facial expression, she looked hungry. "PEDDLE FASTER SHE'S GONNA EAT US!" Franklin cried out. They broke through the forest and back onto the main path, then they all heard a strange horn-noise. This gave the boys hope "The trains coming hurry!" John cried out. As they were peddling Michael pulled out his phone, pointed it behind himself and begun to take a video of the Centaur.

The Bicorn was about to catch the Humans when she saw shortly in front of them a pair of wooden bars that were on both sides of a pathway with metal bars. They were slowly lowering as the boys crossed the path. She was about to smash through them to catch up when suddenly a massive metal thing raced across the path in front of her! She stopped and was petrified at the sight. She had never seen this before and worst of all her prey had escaped! She decided to run off back into the forest, she could survive off of fruit for now.

A few hours later the boys were all crowded around Michael's computer. He was uploading the picture and video he took of the crazy Centaur. "Alright done!" Michael cried out "Were gonna be famous!" A minute later a comment popped up, Michael opened it and read it. " **Don't you realize that this is totally fake? Meh, then again, I'm not impressed, guys like you who post shit like this are nothing more than retards and shitheads. Do me a favor and stop being the cancer that plagues Youtube, thank you."**

The guys account name was simply Guest. Michael frowned at this and thought out loud "God what a jerk."


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Farm Life**

 **I've been reading through the comments and have come to the conclusion of what people want from this story: Lemons, a non black and white story, longer chapters and no cliches. Well first off there WILL be a lemon this chapter so lucky you. Second of all I never wanted to write a black and white story, it isn't realistic and often times a grey story is far more entertaining. Third of all these are supposed to be oneshots not full fledged chapters so until the real story begins they will stay short sorry. Finally if you don't want a lot of cliches in this story you can suggest some ideas, I'll try my best to be original but helping out will improve on this stories quality greatly. Thanks for the feedback and I hope you enjoy this!**

 **Labanon, Missouri, United States**

Marc Lawson was sitting in his farmhouse watching the morning news while making some breakfast. It was winter so he really didn't have much to do out on his farm, so he could afford to have a nice breakfast and relax for a bit. Marc was a strong 27 year old man with a tanned complexion and wavy red hair. He had owned and worked on his family's farm since his grandfather had passed away 4 years before and left it to him. Marc enjoyed the hard work and satisfaction of an honest days work, but sometimes he needed a break. So he was turning over some flapjacks while listening to the local news.

"The monthly crime statistics have been sent in by the Justice Department today and most types of crime are on the decline across the country. Unfortunately, both opioid abuse crimes are still on the rise as well as, strangely, disappearance cases. Disappearance cases have skyrocketed across the country over the past two weeks and nobody knows why. In fact, they have risen so quickly that even the FBI have launched a formal investigation of the anomaly. The only lead the FBI has on the anomaly are the victims. They are all males between the ages of 16 to 30, while no other leads have been found the FBI is confident it will be able to discover and solve the issue." The newscaster paused a moment before continuing on another topic. "In other news a group of boys in Colorado have uploaded a video that has taken the internet by storm, more details coming up at 9."

The commercials began to play as Marc turned off the TV. He had his breakfast and had to get to work. He didn't have much to do that day, just feed the animals and check up on the soil. He would go feed the animals first, better to get the tougher task out of the way. Marc had chickens and cows, the chickens were the easier of the two to feed so he would start there. He pulled on his boots and opened the front door, the crisp cool air of december his home like a refreshing cold shower. He sighed and went out to the storage shed, that's where he usually kept the feed. He opened the door and looked for the feed. Inside the shed was a large amount of tools, extra bags of feed and a large box on the top shelf. He found the bucket of feed and he briskly walked over to the chicken house and opened the door.

The dozen or so hens along with eight roosters piled out into the chicken yard. "Alright you guys, breakfast!" He cried out as he poured a large amount of feed into the yard. The chickens scrambled after it and began to chow down. Marc returned to the shed and started to the barn. Getting the cows out of the barn to graze would be a challenge, unlike the chickens the cows didn't like to get cold, so Marc would often have to either push them out or find some way of enticing them. But as Marc got close to the barn he noticed something. The barn door was open, not completely, but Marc knew he shut the door the night before, something was up. He carefully make his way back to the storage shed and grabbed the large box from the top shelf. He opened it and pulled out his grandfather's double barrel shotgun. He grabbed a few shells from the box of ammo next to it and loaded it.

Marc slowly walked up to the barn door and slowly peaked inside, gun pointed out in front of him. He inched his way inside and cried out "WHOS THERE!" He then heard the knocking over of a bucket on the far end of the barn. Marc quickly ran over and rounded the corner, only to see one of the strangest things he'd ever seen.

A pretty and young woman was sitting on the milking stool with the knocked over bucket in front of her. But that didn't concern Marc, what DID was her appearance. She had white hair with splotches of black, she also has tiny HORNS on top along with flappy, cow like, ears. That wasn't even the weirdest part of it. Her lower body was covered with fur in similar colors to her hair and ears. Her hips were wide, as if she was once with child. Behind her large rump was a cow-like tail, currently it was waving like crazy. Where her feet would have been were hooves. Finally there was the fact that her tits were absolutely enormous, with giant nipples to boot. There was no beating around it. They made her head look small by comparison and her nipples were quite large as well. Both breasts were currently out of her top, covered with milk. Marc looked down to the bucket to find a puddle of breastmilk around it. "Wa, what are you?" He questioned nervously, still having the gun pointed. "Please." She quietly cried out "Please help me Human, it's so painful."

Marc quickly realized what the thing meant. While he was still freaked out he felt bad for the strange creature and decided to help it, her. He slowly put the gun down and reached for the bucket, he brought it back into its rightful position and the cowgirl took this as a sign of help. She quickly got off the stool and onto all fours her massive chest sinking down from the weight inside them. Marc gulped as he slowly and gently grabbed the cowgirls nearest breast and slowly began to pull and squeeze it over the bucket. The girl gasped and let out a long moan that sounded suspiciously like a moo as milk shot out of it like a cannon. As Marc awkwardly milked the girl she began to moo and pant more and more and her face began to grow flush.

Soon Marc finished, her breasts milked and the bucket nearly full. "There, done." He sat back as the girl got on her knees and faced him, her still massive breasts heaved with every deep breath she took. She had a lewd expression on her face and a wild look in her eyes. "Uhh." Marc nervously began "Are you ok?" Before he could say anything else the girl tackled him, causing him to fall on his back with her on top. She began to deeply and passionately kiss his as he struggled to get her of him. He didn't want this! But the more she kissed him the more he fell into it. Eventually he completely fell for her and decided to turn the tables and flipped her over with him now on top. He kissed her back and began to push his tongue into her mouth, she took it with excitement. As he was doing this the girl began to pull his shirt up. He quickly sat up and took it off before jumping back to her full lips. He felt her erect nipples and enormous pillows on his chest as he pushed himself onto her and wrapped his arms around her. He once again released from her lips, causing her to moo with sadness, as he began to pull off his jeans. This caused the girl to moo with excitement as she quickly discarded her cargo shorts and spread her legs. Marc looked at her pussy with bewilderment and shock. It's was pulsating and it looked, hungry. This caused him to get even more turned on as his dick was now full mast at 8 inches. "Please Human, put yourself in me I'll make you feel really good!" At that point logic had completely lost in Marc's mind. He charged her like a rampaging bull and slammed his cock into her! She cried out on ecstasy as he pounded her like a madman. Her giant breasts bounced with every hip slap. Her eyes began to roll to the back of her head as she mooed VERY loudly. So loudly in fact that it scared all the cows into going outside. _That takes care of that job at least_ Marc thought as he reached down and began to suck on the cowgirl's nipples. Surprisingly she still had some milk left in them as his mouth began to fill with delicious cream. Soon his dick began to twitch and Marc was about to pull out when the cowgirl wrapped her legs around his waist! "Hey what are you doing! Let go!" But it was too late. What felt like a boat full of cum erupted from his penis and flowed into the hungry maw that was the girls pussy. They both screamed as she finally let go of him and he pulled out, his dick covered in girlcum.

After they had finished and cleaned up Marc sat up and retrieved his pants. He now turned to the girl who was currently leaning up against the barn wall. "Thank you Human that was delicious." The girl said between her pants "What is your name?" "Marc, what's yours and what are you?" "Molly." she replied "And I'm a Holstaur." Marc didn't know what a Holstaur was but he assumed it was a cowgirl. "Well what are you doing here Molly?" She grabbed her top to cover her tits as she responded "I was lost, I woke up in a field nearby and I hadn't been milked in over a week so I wandered around trying to find help. Eventually I found your barn and, well, were here now. Where is 'here' anyhow" "Labanon, Missouri" Marc responded with, to which Molly shifted to a confused expression "Missouri? Is that some sort of kingdom?" Marc shook his head "No it's a state in the U.S." "What is the U.S.?" Marc sighed, there was A LOT he needed to explain. And a lot for her to explain to him.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: Underwater Nightmare**

 **Long Island Sound, New York, United States**

19 year old Bob Richards was having one of the best weekends ever. He and his friends were still on Christmas break from college thanks to his dad who just so happened to be the Governor of New York. To celebrate this they had gone to Long Island to enjoy themselves at a nice cabin Bob's dad owned. They often liked to swim and barbecue on the beach. Sure it was still cold as hell but if they ever got cold they'd just run into the nice and cozy cabin to warm up. Unlike the others though Bob was a early riser and often swam first thing in the morning. "Come on Bob it's like 6 in the morning can't you go swimming later?" One of his friends asked Bob as was leaving the house. Bob smiled and shook his head as he ran out to the beach. Bob prided himself on his swimming ability. His team had won the regional swimming championship the previous summer. So Bob often swam far out into the freezing ocean to test himself. This morning would be no different, or so he thought.

Deep in the ocean it had recently become much more crowded. One of those new residents looked somewhat like an octopus. But instead of a squishy head it had the upper body of an attractive young women. She had flawless skin, maroon hair and C-cup breasts. The Scylla had been lost for some time. A few days before she had been sleeping peacefully in a rock outcropping near a Charabis, waiting for her to spit out the remaining sailors from a Human ship she had destroyed. Now she was swimming in a random direction, trying to find her way. She had come across a pair of Mersharks and even a Kraken but they were just as lost as her. She she swam around a rock and found another Mamono, a Sea-Bishop. The Sea-Bishop had a bright blue fishtail instead of legs. Long silvery hair and a calm demeanor. The Sea-Bishop noticed the Scylla and swam up to her. "Why hello there have you seen any sea-settlements nearby I'm lost." The Sea-Bishop asked. "No in fact I'm just as lost as you. I just woke up in a random part of the ocean a few days ago. It seems like nobody knows where we are." The Scylla replied honestly. The Sea-Bishop sighed and started to aimlessly look around, she then noticed someone was swimming in their direction, away from the nearby beach. "Well maybe if we can't find any sea-settlements around we should found a new sea-settlement here, this seems like a nice beach. No doubt there are a lot of tasty men swimming round here, like that one! I'm not one for finding a husband but you seem to be missing a second half." the Sea-Bishop said as she directed the Scylla's attention to the man swimming in their direction. The Scylla broke out into a toothy grin and darted toward the man at lightning speed, the Sea-Bishop following close behind.

Bob was feeling the rush of the cold water all around him as he swam farther and farther into the deep blue sea. Eventually though he began to grow tired and decided to pause, using his arms to keep himself afloat as he bobbed across the surface. Suddenly he felt something **slimy** wrap around his leg. _Must be some seaweed_ he thought and he tried to kick it off. It didn't budge in fact its grip on his leg became tighter! Suddenly he was pulled underneath the surface! He couldn't even utter a sound as he disappeared underneath the waves. He couldn't see or breath but then he heard a voice, a female one. "Quickly begin the ritual! He then heard another female voice chanting he opened his eyes to find a horrifying sight! A pair of strange creatures were in front of him. Both had the bodys of pretty women but their legs were vastly different. One had tentacles and the other had a fishtail! The fishtail lady had a stone tablet in her hands and it was glowing, meanwhile the other one was wrapping her tentacles around Bob and was removing his swim trunks! _What are you doing! STOP IT!_ Bob thought as he tried to push the monster off of him but to no avail. She quickly wrapped her tentacles around his arms and by then had exposed his penis, she brought her mouth down to it and slowly began to suck hard on his member! _Stop it please stop it! I don't want this!_ He thought as he slowly was losing conscious due to the lack of oxygen in his system. Meanwhile the other had finished her chanting and a bright light had enveloped Bob. Suddenly he could breathe again! He was still crying out but this time the monsters heard it. "Don't worry my sweet husband soon the ritual will be complete and we will be happy together forever!" The tentacle monster said happily as she continued to suck him off. Bob could feel that he was about to erupt but he wanted her to stop! "Stop please let me go!" Bob cried out but it was too late. He sprayed his cum into the monster's mouth and she swallowed it all ending with a very satisfied smile on her face. "You have very tasty cum my husband! But now it's time for the main event!"

Now Bob was crying and screaming and thrashing wildly! The Sea-Bishop looked upon the pair with worry now. She had married many monsters and men together in her life but she had never seen a man become so desperate to escape. She had never seen a man break down into tears and beg for the Mamono he was with to release him. "Um hey maybe we should be taking this slow." the Sea-Bishop suggested as the Scylla began to ride her husband. But the Scylla didn't listen but Bob did. "Lady please! Save me please I want to go home! I want my mom and dad! PLEASE SAVE ME!" "Oh be quiet husband! You'll love this trust me!" She pulled her top down exposing her tits to the man. She began to rub her tits all over his face. She was enjoying herself but then her husband bit her boob! "OUCH! You bastard!" she wrapped her tentacles tightly around him and began to ride him wildly! Bob was now crying out in pain, both from her tentacles and the extreme tightness of her pussy. It was crushing his dick! He couldn't hold it in anymore and spilled his cum into her vagina! Bob had by them stop crying and was shaking his head and whimpering. The monster sighed and whispered into the man's ear. "Don't worry my husband, the ritual is over, let's go find somewhere private and continue there. You're not used to this yet but in time you'll call me your wife! Let's find somewhere quiet and get me pregnant shall we!"

The Scylla dragged Bob Richards off into the dark ocean, leaving the Sea-Bishop to herself. She felt horrible, what happened just then made her sick. The Demon Lord never said that Mamono should hurt men to get what we want, that Mamono should cherish and love men and that they would love us back! But all that man did was cry and scream for the Scylla to let him go! All that man wanted to do was get away, he wanted to go home and he wanted his mother and father! The Sea-Bishop swam into the ocean, feeling broken and ashamed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: New Feeding Grounds**

 **At last it is here, the actual story! No more oneshots, no more short stories! I hope you all enjoy!**

Contrary to the message of peace and love Royal Makai represented the reality showed off a more dark and eerie realm. When most people think of Royal Makai they don't see the red skies and foggy landscape. When they envision Royal Makai's cities they imagine a wonderful place of beauty and lust. But the reality is that the streets are usually abandoned, corroding and falling apart after so many years of unuse. There are no shops selling the latest Prisoner Fruit pastries, no maid cafes, nothing. Usually the people of Royal Makai are inside their houses, making endless love, only leaving when it is absolutely necessary. But beyond the cities, beyond the valleys and forests was a massive castle. It was about 25 stories tall, made of a tough looking purple blocks, with the banners of the Demon lord on every wall and battlement, not unlike Berlin under the Nazi regime. This was the castle of the current Demon Lord, the enemy of the Order and the God of the Mamono.

But the Demon Lord is not the focus here, while she will continue the procreate with her husband, in a vain attempt to gain more magical power, we shall focus on another Mamono deep inside the castle. In another chamber a young woman sat at a large Mahogany desk, studying an ancient looking book. The woman's chamber was quite fancy, with aqua silk drapes covering the large window, blocking the crimson sky from view. A large bookcase sat in the corner, but these books were not normal, they were in fact magic books. At another corner was a large bed, with the shapes of woman carved into the posts. Unlike every other bed in the castle, hell the entirety of Royal Makai it had never been used for sex, at least not yet. Finally in front of the woman was a large fireplace. But it didn't burn with a red flame, rather a violet one.

As for the woman herself, she had quite an appearance, with bone-white hair that reached down to her shapely hips. Her eyes were a deep purple, with red irises. On the top of her head were a pair of horns, the horns looked like that of a male Bighorn Sheep. Her body itself was like that of any other Mamono, extremely shapely, with a pair of D-cup breasts and a large ass. On her back as a pair of large wings that looking quite bat like and a demonic looking tail. This woman wasn't a Human woman, rather she was an Lilim, a daughter of the Demon Lord, the 12th to be exact. Luxure was her name and while she was an Lilim she didn't go off to fight the order of create her own realm to rule. Rather she was trying to save the Mamono from destroying themselves. Like any other Lilim she had immense power but she was born with another trait. While all Mamono could smell concentrated Spirit Energy nearby, Luxure could smell ALL concentrations of Spirit Energy, every man and boy all across the world could be sensed by her. When she was younger she couldn't control this power, so she often would collapse and orgasam uncontrollably for hours on end. Her sisters called her "lucky" she however would quickly grow to hate this power.

However it did have its use, especially in her current venture. As she aged and was able to control this power she began to notice less and less Spirit Energy every year. At first she assumed this was only temporary, that the male Human population would rise after a few years. That was a hundred years ago (Lilims don't age like Humans) and now the amount of Spirit Energy was HALF of what it was then. Luxure knew it was the Mamono to blame, she wanted to fix this. Her mother knew this and had been trying to gather enough magical energy to cast a spell so that Mamono can either give birth to Human males or Mamono males. But Luxure knew that by the time the Demon Lord would have gathered enough energy it would have been too late. Luxure's sisters weren't trying to help, in fact they were making it worse, especially Druella.

However one day while she had been researching for a solution to this problem she received word that a colony of Giant-Ants had found a strange object buried deep in the earth. By the time she had arrived the Ants had completely dug it out. It was a strange metallic craft, with the words **Little Red Bus** written on the side. Luxure had never seen anything like it nor did her mother when she had brought the craft and everything inside it back to the castle. It was currently in the basement along with the remains of the two "pilots" as the book called them. The book that was recovered and what Luxure was currently reading seemed to be a journal, owned by one of the pilots. A Human woman by the name of Amelia Earhart. From the looks of it the woman had come from another world, one without monsters, well at least Mamono monsters. The book briefly mentioned events and people from her world. The Olympics, war, Presidential elections, Franklin Roosevelt, Adolf Hitler and Joseph Stalin. None of these things held any value to Luxure nor her mother when she would present her findings. Her own sisters called it a fruitless effort, that she should be out finding a husband rather than being cooped up in her parent's castle all day.

Luxure closed the journal. Today wouldn't be a day of studying, she had already done that over the past three months, today would be a day or results. She had deduced that if this craft could come to their world then she could go to THEIR world. If this worked this would open up new feeding grounds for the Mamono and give her mother more time to cast the spell. The journal's last entry mentioned a lightning storm. Clearly this was her ticket to passing to this new world. Today a large storm was to pass over the castle, so today was her chance!

An hour or so later it was storming hard, sheets of rain bombarded the castle as Luxure climbed to the tallest tower. The tower had a great view of the surrounding valley, but that wasn't on Luxure's mind now. The day before she had placed a large steel rod at the top of the tower, she also had been studying teleportation spells, as well as time displacement spells. The portal would only be open for less then a second so she needed both spells. One to keep the portal open and the other to teleport single Mamono to "test the waters" of this new world. It took awhile but eventually lightning DID strike the rod. Luxure quickly cast the time spell and froze the tower in time. The portal was open before her, it had worked! Suddenly she was hit by an extreme amount of Spirit Energy! The feeling was so intense that she fell to the ground and began to cum uncontrollably! After an hour or so Luxure slowly stood up, she could feel it, BILLIONS of men! With that many men Mamono could breed for a millennia before they started to run out of men. She began the next stage of her plan, over the next hour she summoned a few hundred Mamono. They ranged from Flow Kelps to Sand Worms.

Soon however Luxure began to grow tired, summoning hundreds of creatures while simultaneously keeping up a time bubble drains a person. But this proved that her theory was a success! Nobody had believed her, except for her mother, but this would be her realm and her sisters would miss out. All she needed now was a more efficient way in bringing monsters to this new world. Once Luxure had that figured out this new world would be hers. Maybe she would finally acquire a husband, or six.

 **Just an FYI I plan on finally having a schedule! All three of my current stories will be having new chapters published on the weekends starting today!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: An Unexpected Discovery**

 **Washington DC, United States**

935 Pennsylvania Avenue doesn't sound important. Just another short building, hidden amongst the many short buildings that made up the District of Columbia. But this wasn't just any building. This building just so happened to be the headquarters of the Federal Bureau of Investigation, of the FBI for short. While the FBI has had a history of solving seemingly unsolvable cases, this newest mystery was truly the strangest they had ever had. In one specific office a man was sitting as a large desk. The office was filled with the natural light of the early afternoon. Inside the room itself the walls were a dull grey, a glass wall was built on the other side of the windows, this wall led to the other offices in the building. Photographs as well as a portrait of J. Edgar Hoover peered down into the room.

The man inside the room had a light brown mop of hair, he was in his mid thirties. He wore a black suit with a blue tie and was facing a projector, the projector was playing a variety of images, they were all pictures of younger men. He, as well as several other agents, had been assigned by the FBI to investigate the disappearances of hundreds of men over the past month. The only problem was the crippling lack of clues. Almost no witnesses, no fingerprints, no suspects, nothing. All they had were the victims and a statement from a man in San Francisco about a "batgirl" who had "attacked him". Even worse, just last week the son of New York governor Michael Richards had gone missing while camping with friends at Long Island. As the man scanned through the images playing over the projector a voice came up from a small polycom on his desk. "So Miller, what do you make of this?" Someone had asked the man. Miller looked down at the polycom and responded. "That we still don't know anything! That's what I know!" Miller yelled into the polycom. "No clues, no motive! Almost a thousand victims and nothing!" Miller muttered "Well sir I don't mean to interrupt your rant but something just came up. The Kirkland Correctional Institution in South Carolina has requested that we send someone to investigate disappearances of over a dozen inmates there." Miller perked up at that, before he joined the FBI Miller had helped put away many of the criminals that occupied the complex. Back when he was on the police force there. "I'll go check it out." Miller said "I have friends at the Institution." The others on the polycom agreed with his decision and shortly after signed off. Miller stood up and grabbed his coat as he exited his office. Little did he know what this trip would do to America, hell, the entire world.

A day later Miller was waiting at the checkpoint of Kirkland Correctional Institution. He pulled his car up to the guard and showed off his badge. The guard nodded and waved him through, Miller pulled into the parking lot just as another man, accompanied by a pair of guards, walked out of the front office to meet him. "Miller! How's it going my old friend!" the man hollered out. The man was on the heavy side, his large head was wrapped with a buzz cut, with a bald spot at the center. He had a pair of sunglasses on and a donut in the hand. He looked much like a stereotypical cop Miller thought as he stepped out of his car. "I'm doing good Fergus, I'm here cause you called about the disappearances of your 'guests'." Fergus immediately frowned and grabbed Miller by the arm, dragging him into the prison. As they all walked down the hall Fergus began to explain. "It started a week ago, someone was missing from their cell. We thought they had escaped but the prisoners said otherwise. They said they had heard things crawling in the vents. And the prisoners across from the victim in the block said they saw a 'giant bug' in his cell. It's been going downhill since. Every night we lose one, maybe two prisoners. We have doubled nightly patrols but nothing has changed. Now two days ago one of the guards disappeared, that's when we called you. Miller looked at Fergus curiously, first "batgirls" and now "giant bugs". _What's next Shark girls?!_ Miller thought "How about footage?" Miller asked as he was led into Fergus's office "We've tried to catch whatever this is but we haven't seen nothing! Whatever it is it doesn't seem to use the usual walkways. It could be using the vents like the prisoners say." Fergus cried out as he kicked his desk as he sat down. "Maybe I should be on patrol tonight, maybe I'll find something that your guards can't." Fergus shrugged "Be my guest, to be honest you'll be lucky if you do find something that's for damn sure!" But Miller wasn't going to be lucky today, not at all.

On the other side of the prison the prison janitor was trudging down to the basement. Ever since the disappearances had begun the prisoners had been going through their toiletries quite excessively. And today the last of the toilet paper in the upstairs closet had been used up. So he was having to go into the basement to grab a bulk crate of toilet paper. He hated the basement, it was creepy as hell and he had heard lots of weird noises coming from there over the past two weeks." He approached the double doors and unlocked them. He stepped inside and flicked on the switch for the lights, the room was quickly bathed in light. The janitor's eyes swelled in size as he looked at the scene before him. The walls were COVERED in hundreds of strange creatures, they looked like a cross between a cockroach and a Human woman. He heard lewd moaning and saw in the corners of the room piles of the creatures, they were all naked and were mounting what looked to be the prisoners! When the lights had come on though that had all stopped, the creatures all turned their heads to face the janitor. Some of them even turned their head 180 degrees to face him. They were all quite beautiful but at the same time, quite revolting, with their cockroach-like limbs, wings and the cockroach-like feelers on their heads. When they all saw him their eyes widened with what appeared to be lust, their mouths formed extremely lewd smiles. The janitor didn't even get to scream as he was buried by a dozen bodies. His clothes were quickly ripped off and he was dragged into the far corner.

The Devil Bugs then noticed the wide open doorway. They could smell hundreds of men! Before this only the ones with the strongest noses and feelers could smell them, but now with the doors opened the sent of men washed over the room like a wave. The Devil Bugs then began to swarm out of the room to find the men, men that could nourish them and give them children. A breeding frenzy was about to begin.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7: Lock Down**

 **I made a mistake and had to reload this, sorry about that.**

Rob Mackerel was sitting in his cell inside the Kirkland Correctional Institution facing the hallway. Rob had light blonde hair and was on the skinnier side, his pale face was also adorned with a scruffy goatee. Like the rest of the prisoners he was afraid, afraid that he would be taken in the night by some monster. The monster had been terrorizing the prison for the last week, taking either the prisoners or the guards. It was probably eating them, thankfully the warden had taken this threat seriously but it still didn't seem to stop the monster. Now however he was waiting for the prisoner janitor to return with some toilet paper, he should have been back by now. Then Rob began to hear a strange noise, it sounded like a stampede of animals of people. The other prisoners noticed it too and peaked their heads out of their cells. Suddenly a MASSIVE horde of what appeared to be giant cockroaches flooded out into the hallway. The prisoners cried out in fright as the guards came to investigate. The cried out as well as they were quickly buried by the bugs. Rob hugged the far wall of his cell as half a dozen bugs poured through the bars. That's when Rob noticed that they weren't exactly roaches, while they had the arms, legs and wings of a roach they had the torso and head of a human female. The human parts of the creature were quite beautiful, with a quite voluptuous figure to boot. Rob almost forgot that they weren't human when the creature charged him. He wasn't able to scream before being buried by the monsters. But he wasn't eaten, he could see the creatures tearing off his clothing till he was completely naked. One of the creatures climbed onto his crotch and showed off it's human vagina. It was practically a waterfall of female juices, whatever this creature was it was EXTREMELY happy to see his dick, which by then was full mast. It slammed it's vagina down onto his cock and began to ride him wildly, with nothing but lust on its face. The next one crawled up to his face and showed off it's impressive rear. The fat asscheeks then planted themselves on his face as the creature began to grind. The next two grabbed and arm each and forced his hands onto their big, squishy breasts. The last two looked anxiously on, waiting their turn. Rob could hear the moans of dozens of men, most likely suffering the same fate as him. While this was all happening he noticed that the creatures were actually speaking. They were all saying the same thing, "Husband, husband, husband." The one riding his dick was quickly about to make him cum, so he obliged, launching a massive load of cum into her dripping pussy. The creature cried out in joy as it quickly removed itself from his hardened penis. Then the one on his face stood up and practically lunged for his crotch, once again burying his dick deep into her oven. The one to his right he had been groping then climbed onto his face and began to grind. Finally one of the ones who had been forced to sit out had replaced her, forcing his hand onto her boob. This cycle would continue for some time and at first Rob resisted, but after the fifth switch he had settled in for the long haul, hoping that nothing would separate him from his wives.

Meanwhile across the prison in the warden's office Miller and Fergus were looking upon the scene in Cell Block C in horror. Fergus quickly turned on the intercom and yelled into it "Lock down Cell Block C! I REPEAT LOCK DOWN CELL BLOCK C!" Miller jumped up and pulled out his M9. "We need to get to the armory now! Take me there!" Miller said to Fergus as he led him there. By now an alarm was sounded off across the prison and guards were rushing to and fro. Fergus and Miller ran to what appeared to be a bank vault door. As one of the guards was unlocking the door Fergus was panting and sweating profusely due to the sudden and intense exercise. Eventually the door was opened and the men went inside. Inside were boxes of ammo, riot gear, M16s, several types of handguns and a few shotguns. The guards grabbed the M16s while Fergus grabbed a semi-auto SPAS-12. Miller kept only his M9 but grabbed some spare ammunition. By this time Cell Block C had become a prison virtually in itself, a good thing too, otherwise the creatures would have already spread across the entire prison. Fergus, Miller and a dozen guards ran up to the main Block door. "Alright men the video cameras show a lot of activity beyond here. Safety's off and be ready for anything!" Fergus told his men as the door opened.

Beyond the door the Devil Bugs who had not acquired a husband were crowding around the giant door. They could smell even more men on the other side and that caused them to be quite excited. The younger ones were even ogasming at the intense scent of the men. Suddenly the door began to open! The Devil Bugs on the ground began to crawl through the opening crack at the bottom. Suddenly several loud BANGS! were heard from the other side. By then the door was open enough for ALL of the Devil Bugs to swarm under it. But when they did they were attacked by then men from the other side with strange and extremely deadly magic! They were holding large, strange wands that fired thunder! It took only one spell from the wands to kill a Devil Bug! It was a massacre, even the Devil Bugs who were able to tackle the men were quickly cut down by the others wands. Soon the smartest Devil Bugs retreated back into the Block, the rest lay dead on the other side of the door. The guards finally let their weapons down as the bugs retreated. As they reloaded they inspected the corpses, they were shocked to find that they were human! Well sort of, they were half woman and half cockroach. "Alright! Everyone set?!" Miller asked to which the guards nodded. They marched into the Block.

They entered Cell Block C to discover quite a lewd sight! All the guards and prisoners were being raped by all the remaining creatures! Loud moans and coos could be heard. "We need to get those freaks off of our men!" Fergus cried out "Kill them all!" The guards began to kill the creatures riding on the guards. "NO!" One of the guards cried out as the creatures on top of him were killed. He jumped up completely naked and covered in femcum and charged the guards! He tackled the nearest one and began to beat him bloody! The guard tried to shove off his crazed comrade but it was no use. Miller quickly shot the crazy guard in the head! Soon an order was issued to try and take the guards alive. They were mostly successful as they finally cleared the last of the creatures from the block. They then marched down into the basement and finished off the last of the creatures, much to the dismay of the prisoners and prison janitor.

Miller and Fergus sat in Fergus's office as Miller called the FBI. Meanwhile the prisoners were acting much like the guards, they begged and screamed and raged. Some even wanted the guards to kill them, saying they didn't want to be separated from their "wives". Clearly those creatures influenced their minds. That was the theory at least, Miller was telling his superiors about the incident at the prison. They wanted the bodies of the creatures to be shipped to a nearby military facility to study. As for the crazed prisoners and guards they were to be sent to a nearby mental hospital to receive treatment as they tried to discover the reason to their insanity. Miller sighed as Fergus handed him a beer from his mini-fridge. "Today was fucking insane I can tell you that!" Fergus morbidly chuckled as he popped the cap of his own beer. Miller nodded as he opened his own. Fergus had to make a dozen or so calls as Miller looked out the office window. The office faced the prison yard, which was now filled with bodies, covered in white tarps. _Just what are they?_ Miller thought to himself as he took a long drag of his beer. Miller pondered this as his phone began to buzz he pulled out and looked at the contact. It was one of his superiors. "Hello?" Miller spoke into his phone. "Agent Miller I need you to put on the TV right now!" Miller looked confused "What are you talking about?" Miller asked as he walked over to the TV inside Fergus's office "JUST DO IT!" Miller turned on the TV and flipped to CNN. The anchorman was already talking about something and BREAKING NEWS was blaring in the top right corner.

 **The Governor of Oregon has declared a state of emergency and has called out the National Guard as more reports are coming out of Medford, Oregon that the city is being attacked by an "unknown force". The President is aware of the situation and is currently at the Pentagon meeting with top military strategists. Stay tuned in for more emerging details.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8: The Horde**

 **Sorry once again I had to fix something.**

Across the dimensional plane inside the castle of the Demon Lord sat the Lilim Luxure. Over the past few weeks her plan to save the Mamono race from itself has been going smoothly. Originally she would just wait for a lightning storm in order to summon the portal to this new world. But she quickly realized that this would take far too long, so she sought a solution with a powerful lightning spell. The only problem with THAT was how quickly the three spells would drain her, so she could only send a few Mamono at a time to this world. However as she did she also let a few of the more "responsible" Mamono in on her plan. Their goal was to send reports of this new world when she would open the portal. Thanks to the Lich she had sent Luxure quickly learned of this world's name, Earth. The Lich had also sent reports of strange magic such as moving carriages without horses, spells that would light up entire towns and strange boxes that showed Humans inside them. Another interesting fact was that apparently the Humans of this world had never seen a monster of ANY kind before. Apparently some types of Mamono did appear in books the Lich had "borrowed" from the Human's libraries, but they were in their original forms, before the Demon Lord had used her magic to give the monsters Succubus-like traits centuries ago. As she learned more she began to set up a plan, a plan to turn this "Earth" into her own Demon Realm, and she would start this by sending a higher quantity of the more "violent" Mamono. So she once again ascended the steps to the "lightning tower", at the top she used the three spells. The lightning spell, the time spell and the summoning spell. The lightning raced from her hand and hit the enchanted rod, causing a portal to Earth to open. Luxure quickly used her time spell, freezing the tower in time, she then began to summon these "violent" Mamono by the hundreds. Minotaurs, Amazons, Salamanders, Lizardmen, Ushi-Onis and Manticores. She decided to send them all to one place near a small city Luxure's Lich had mentioned in her report. That way they could all align and by the time she sent a full army Luxure would have already had a forward staging ground. If all went well Earth would be all hers and the Mamono race would be saved! By the time she finished with this she was so exhausted and drained that she collapsed to the ground, with a smile on her face.

Tiffina groaned as she began to wake from her slumber. She quickly noticed something odd about where she woke up. The night before she had leaned up on a large tree for the night. Now she was lying in a field in the middle of a small valley. _I didn't rest here last night_ she thought to herself as she quickly checked herself to make sure nothing was missing. _Nope my horns, tail and axe are still here._ Tiffina was a Minotaur with a large pair of horns, cow-like legs, a long tail and a body that could put a professional wrestler to shame, she also possessed a height of about 8 feet. She stood up, grabbing her Demon Realm Silver battleaxe as she did so. She looked around the field trying to find something familiar. All she found however were dozens of other Mamono who were slowly waking up. A Lizardman here, an Amazon there, but they seemed to be just as startled as Tiffina. "Where are we?!" and Ushi-Oni demanded after she had awoken, stomping her many legs into the ground as she did so. By this point all the Mamono, which numbered into the thousands, had woken up. Nobody seemed to have an answer for the Oni, at least until a Lich had arrived. A small purple light had flashed above them all only briefly before she had appeared. She was like most Liches, with the pale white skin, glowing purple eyes, a purple cloak as her only garment and the fact that she was using magic to float. The only difference was that unlike most Liches who's hair was a light grey, hers was a deep purple. "Listen up all of you!" the Lich cried out to get Tiffina's as well as everyone else's attention. "You were brought here for one purpose, to convert this world into a demon realm for the 12th daughter of the Demon Lord, Luxure!" Murmurs and whispers began to spread across the horde, _A Lilim!_ Tiffina thought. The word of an Lilim was to be obeyed without hesitation, so any other thoughts were quickly silenced as the horde of Mamono listened in on what the Lich had to say. "Wait are there lots of men!?" Someone in the back asked, a young Manticore, probably only around 14 years old. The Lich looked upon her and replied "Oh I think you would all like to know that they're are not just 'a lot' of men, but in fact BILLIONS of them!"

The second the Lich mentioned "billions" of men the crowd went absolutely ape shit. Many were cheering and hollering, some dance and some were so excited that they came. Tiffina was overjoyed, usually when she would attack a man and use them as a cum pump she would either break their pelvis by accident or they would escape when she fell asleep. But now with this many men she wouldn't have to be on the hunt every day! Tiffina thought that with this many men she could have a dozen husbands to herself! "CALM DOWN!" the Lich cried out "Now everyone our mission is simple, we are to take over a small city to the west of us. We are to create a minor demon realm and hold it until Luxure arrives with a proper army! Now let me tell you now that the Humans of this world have quite strange magic, as well as the fact that there are no monsters native to this world! The Humans might be shocked to see us at first but when we take over the town they will know the love and joy we bring!" The monsters cheered as the Lich led them on their way. It was a long trek out of the valley, on the way out they passed by a large sign that read _Thank you for visiting Prescott Park!_ Eventually they came across a wide road, paved with a strange material that none except for the Lich had seen before. As they marched they thought about all the fun times they would have with their new husbands. Eventually they came across a small hill with a sign at the top. The sign read _Welcome to Medford!_ and beyond it the monsters spotted the town.

The city of Medford had a population of 208,000 and was situated deep within the state of Oregon. It was early in the morning on a Monday, parents were dropping their kids off at school. Adults were forming a line at their local Starbucks, hoping that they wouldn't be late to their jobs. But unknown to them a small army had formed on the outskirts of the city, a battle was soon to commence, a battle that would shape Human history forever.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9: The Battle**

When the monster horde had reached the outskirts of Medford the leader, a Lich, turned to the horde. "In order to catch the Humans off guard I will be teleporting groups of you to different locations around town. After we take the town over we must begin a guard patrol in order to secure our position, after of course you've all had your fill." The monsters cheered as the Lich waved her staff.

Bobby Sikes was sitting in his homeroom class in Medford High. He was halfway through his freshman year and had gotten used to the grind at this point. However as his teacher was taking role he saw a bright light flash briefly in the hallway. Suddenly he heard lots of screams and SOMETHING smashed down his classroom door. What stepped through could be described as goddess like. It was a woman, well sort of, she was about 7 feet tall and built like a professional wrestler. She had a very impressive bust and ass, contained only with leaves. However this woman also possesed a single wing and horn and a broadsword. The woman looked around, licking her lips, before saying "Now who wants to become my husband?"

Richard Sampson was working the checkout at his local supermarket. He was dead tired after working the graveyard shift. He was about to clock out when a sudden bright flash enveloped the front sliding door. Suddenly a horde of creatures smashed through the sliding doors and started to attack the customers! They all seemed to be an amalgamation of Human and beast. Some had cow legs and horns, others had wings and insect like tails. One that looked Human enough had stabbed a man with a large sword. But instead of screaming out in pain as expected he moaned loudly and hit the deck. The women got on top of him and proceeded to tear of his clothes. Richard was stepping away from the horde when his back ran into something. He quickly turned around to see what appeared to be a snake woman with giant claws for hands. She was also boasting a pair of rockin tits. "Mannnn." The creature moaned out as it smiled lewdly at him.

Thomas Mack was sitting on his recliner watching PGA tour golf. After dropping his kids off at school he returned to settle in and relax for a change. That is until something smashed his front door down. His head quickly turned to the source of the noise. What appeared to be a teenager in a lizard costume stepped through the door. She had deep blonde hair and vibrant green eyes. She had a shortsword in her right hand. "Human! I challenge you to a fight! If I win you become my husband! If you win you will still become my husband!" While this seemed childish that sword looked quite real. Thomas jumped off of his recliner and looked to the stairway. The crazy teen blocked it but if he was able to pass her he could get his gun. However the girl took his sudden moves as a challenge and cried out "For the Demon Lord!" and charged him. Faster than the young Lizardman thought possible for a Human he grabbed her sword wrist and threw her over his back! She landed with a loud THUD, gasping for breath. "How?!" she gasped as the Human rapidly made his way up the stairs. "I'm a Seal bitch!" Thomas cried out behind him as he rapidly made his way to his bedroom, the Lizardman in hot pursuit. Thomas reached his lock box and quickly opened it. Grabbing his Five-seveN he quickly loaded it just as the crazy girl ran through the doorway. "Ara ara! Now there is no escape!" She waved her sword around just as Thomas pointed his gun at her and fired.

Mayor West was watching the carnage down on the street from his office in city hall. Crazy monster girls were attacking, and in many cases raping, the townspeople! The police were trying to gain control but were outnumbered and outmatched even though these creatures didn't seem to know what a gun was. They would recklessly charge the police only to be showered with bullets and slump dead onto the concrete. Even with their seemingly limited intelligence they were overwhelming the police. "Oh golly oh gee!" Mayor West mumbled to himself as he was calling the governor. Thankfully the governor did pick up. "Don't tell me West I already know. I've declared a state of emergency, two National Guard divisions and a Marine division are on their way! Go to safety immediately!" Before the mayor could say anything the doors to his office burst open. A nearly naked woman with grey skin and purple hair floated in. She pointed a staff at West, levitating him. "Hello." She quietly said. "How would you like to become my test subject?"

 **The Pentagon, Washington DC**

"What the hell is happening!" the President of the United States bellowed. He had been called to the Pentagon due to an alert of an attack in Medford, Oregon. "Well sir, you should see for yourself." one of the Generals said as one of the many monitors that lined the walls of the war room changed to a drone's camera watching the scene from above. The President was shocked to find hundreds of creatures attacking and raping the townsfolk! "What are we doing to take control of the situation?" The President asked. "Well sir the Governor is sending in two Nation Guard divisions and has requested the support of a Marine division." "Give it to them." The President said "Give me constant live updates." The General nodded as the director of the FBI spoke up. "Sir we believe that these creatures are connected to the long list of disappearance from over the last few weeks. One of our agents has just sent a report of a prison in South Carolina of an infection of "cockroach women." The President shook his head. "Alright, get me up to speed on this investigation of yours as well. We need to know what we're dealing with. And God speed to those soldiers."

 **Medford, Oregon**

Captain Mattis of the Marines was riding in a humvee as the convoy of National Guardsmen and Marines we're making there way to Medford. Mattis had fought terrorists, rebels and militants but never had he ever fought a bunch of crazy women. All of whom happened to not be Human. Eventually they arrived at the edge of town. Down below everything was chaos, a mixture of pained screams and erotic moans filled the air as Colonial Thompson gave out orders. They were to pass through the town in 3 groups, eliminating any threats along the way. Mattis' group was to recapture the town hall and locate Medford's mayor. Due to the suddenness and rush they weren't able to properly equip themselves. Mattis' column was only supported by a pair of humvees equipped with Browning M2s and a transport truck. Mattis himself carried only an M9 pistol and an M4A4 assault rifle. As they moved through the city they found some of the creatures roaming the streets. When they would spot the convoy they would charge it only to be gunned down. As they traveled they would stop often and clear buildings for the enemy. Usually they would be filled with armed people scared out of their minds or empty. Sometimes though the building would have a monster inside that needed to be put down. Afterward the troops who were sent in would usually leave with a people who would be crying with joy that they had been saved. A few times however these people would attack the soldiers, claiming that they murdered their "wife" or "mother". Even with these delays the convoy was making progress.

Not far from the convoy inside a house a man was struggling to keep Tiffina the Minotaur at bay with a knife as he couldn't reach his gun safe. "Please stay away!" He cried out, keeping his son behind him. Tiffina snorted at his feeble attempt to keep her away. She grabbed the knife, blade and all, from his hand and causally crushed it. "Silly future husband you can't keep me away! Now come, let's give our son a little sister!" Tiffina grabbed the man by the collar and was about to rip his clothes off but before she could do so she felt little fists hitting her lower leg. "Leave my dad alone!" her "son" cried out. "Honey leave mommy alone she's trying to have fun with daddy." She pushed him away but he wouldn't relent. After the third time she got frustrated. "GO AWAY!" and proceeded to smack him. He flew across the room and hit his head against the wall with a sickly CRUNCH. As Tiffina saw blood pouring from the young boys head her eyes swelled to dinner plate size. She had just committed the worst act a monster could do under the current Demon Lord, the murder of a Human. If a monster were caught doing this act they would be branded a heretic and executed, if a crowd hadn't already lynched them first. "No no no no NO!" was the cry from both of them. Tiffina dropped the man and was about to rush outside when she heard many boots come through the doorway. She saw what appeared to be Human soldiers pointing strange weapons at her. "Please don't I surrender!" She cried out as she put her hands in the air. The soldiers looked shocked and confused but one of them eventually stated "Come with me, you try anything your dead. Understand?" Tiffina nodded fiercely as the other soldiers rushed over to the man and dead child. "Sir the kid has a pulse!" Tiffina gasped _Was he still alive?_ she wondered. "Grab a stretcher quickly!" the lead soldier stated as he lead her outside. Her eyes widened with shock at the strange metal carriages and soldiers. They too looked upon her with shock. She was led into a vehicle and a pair of soldiers accompanied her. Instead were several other people, all of whom were hugging the far wall away from her. "Don't worry everyone if she tries anything will blow her brains out." One of the soldiers said. Tiffina gulped at this and started to regret her choice.

Mattis eyed the strange creature as the sergeant loaded her into the transport truck along with a man and a young boy on a stretcher and told it to turn around. She was quite beautiful and he couldn't help but wonder why someone so pretty would do such terrible things. After the truck left to convoy continued on. Once and a while a small group of monsters would ambush the column. Only to be mowed down by gunfire. One creature fired a thorn from her tail, hitting a trooper. Thankfully his kevlar armor stopped it from piercing his skin. As they were approaching city hall the noticed a large amount of monsters surrounding the building like a garrison. "Yummy yummy men dead ahead!" one of them cried out and charged them. "HOSTILES OPEN FIRE!" Mattis cried out, aiming his assault rifle at the horde and firing a burst. The creatures cried out in agony as the fell onto the concrete. One threw a knife and hit one soldier in the arm, but he didn't bleed or cry out in pain, instead he moaned and slumped to the ground. "Give me your dick Human!" another cried out, cutting him down with a battle axe. Even though the creatures were quite intimidating they were quickly being defeated.

Above in the mayor's office the Lich was watching the battle below. While it didn't look like it she was becoming extremely worried. Her master's army was being slaughtered by the Humans! And from reports from other groups of monsters they were being driven back by other groups of Humans with their advanced magic. She noticed the BANGS from below had stopped. She peered through the window and saw the monsters all slain. She saw soldiers rushing the building, she heard many BANGS from below. She assumed they were killing her allies, she turned to her test subject/husband who was currently floating in the air. She brushed his cheek with her cold, dead, hand until the door was smashed open. She turned to the soldiers and pointed her staff at them. "You will leave me and my test subject alone otherwise you will regret it." The lead soldier stated otherwise "That ain't happening sweetheart I suggest you drop that and give the mayor over to us." The Lich backed up to the window, the mayor in one arm the staff in the other. She decided to cast a teleportation spell in order to escape, she started to wave her staff just as something smashed the window and grabbed her from behind!

Mattis grabbed the floating grey skinned woman by the waist after he had smashed through the window. After someone had spotted the lady from the ground during the fight his commanding officer ordered her captured alive. When the soldiers stormed the building he and a few others used some grappling hooks to scale the building. After they were in position they waited for the code word, "sweetheart". Now he was holding the lady from behind, thankfully she had dropped the staff.

The mayor fell to the ground as the Lich struggled to get free, unlike most monsters Liches were actually physically weaker than a Human. "I demand you release me now Human!" to which the Human holding her chuckled. "Or what? Your gonna wave your stick and cry out 'hocus pocus alakazam!' Now how about you calm down." By then the other soldiers had grabbed her as well and put her hands in metal cuffs. As took her outside she looked down upon the corpses of her fallen comrades. She was soon thrown in one of the Human's magical carriages. As the vehicle moved away from the town hall the Lich became increasingly worried of her uncertain future, even though she didn't show it.

 **One hour later**

Mop-up operations were still continuing as more trucks, ambulances and fire trucks arrived in Medford to put out fires, treat the wounded and take some prisoners away. The closest military base to house them and interrogate them was halfway across the state. It wasn't an easy task to get them under control but they managed. The only compliant ones was the grey lady and cow woman they picked up earlier. The mayor was quite grateful for the actions of the soldiers and bought all the National Guardsmen and Marines lunch claiming that "This is the least I could do!"

 **The Pentagon, Washington DC**

Back in DC things were flaring up as the press was trying to get more info about the incident at Medford. Inside the war room monitors were turned to news outlets talking about the attack on Medford as well as the creatures who attacked it as by now images and videos of them were posted all over the internet. Inside the war room the President was talking strategy. "We're gonna have to hold an emergency meeting with the UN. We need to let the world know what we're dealing with." the President muttered to his aides. "But until then I want to know now is what are the things that attacked Medford and where they came from!"

 **Alright now the next two posts are gonna be one shots again and then after that the main story will continue. I hope your all having a good week because right now I'm certainly not. :(**


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10: Living with a horror**

Bob was huddled up in the sea cave's corner in a fetal position. It had been a week or so since he had been attacked, raped and kidnapped by the octopus girl who Bob learned to be named Sally. She kept him contained in the cave but she wasn't necessarily cruel to him. She fed him but that would often come at the price of rape. While she claimed to be "protecting and loving her husband" Bob knew better, she was nothing more than a psychopath. She didn't seem to be concerned with the fact that he had tried to escape multiple times thanks to his new ability to breath underwater or that if caught it would most likely end in her death. Rather she seemed concerned that he hadn't bent to her will yet, he certainly was afraid of her but Bob was tough. He would rather be raped a million more times then bend to that freaks will! One question did plague Bob however and that's how she came to be in the first place. _Maybe she's some sort of government experiment that got loose?_ Bob reasoned. _And a crazy one at that_ as she kept mentioning some sort of Demon Lord. _Maybe she's a Satan worshiper._

On the other end of the cave the Scylla, Sally, was trying to figure out why her husband was immune to her Demonic Energy. She had been taught at a young age by her mother that Humen men bend to a monsters will and become their husbands after being exposed to a large dose of Demonic Energy, usually through intercourse. However when she tried that it would usually end in tears for both of them. His legs covered in bruises from her tentacles and she would be covered in bite marks. He would also hurl insults as well as objects at her. She didn't know what to do other then wait for help from another Sea Bishop.

 **Sorry this is so short my horrible week continues. I think I will be initiating a short hiatus until I can gain control of my life. Sorry. :(**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11: Lost in the woods**

 **Sorry that I've been a depressing sack of shit recently. The death of a loved one is hard. But I'm gonna be writing a lot more now in order to get my mind off it and to help myself! BTW due to my state of mind after this post the schedule is going to be thrown out for a time. But I hope you guys enjoy this!**

 **Rocky Mountains, USA.**

Robby and his wife Samantha were going on a weekend hike. They loved hiking through the rockies, the wilderness was breathtaking and they were having a wonderful time. They needed a break from their technology filled lives even as alarming news reports from across the country were pouring in about "Monster Girls". However as they were passing by a waterfall they heard crying. "Hello? Is anyone there?" Robby called out as he looked across the small pool of water. "What is it Robby?" Samantha called out turning to where Robby was looking. "I thought I heard crying."

She looked out and saw nothing other then what looked to be a large turtle, only it wasn't a turtle. It appeared to be a small girl with turtle like features such as a big shell on her back as well as turtle arms. She wore some green and red robes. The pair looked upon the girl who was crying hard, she didn't seem to notice them. They had no idea what the hell she was but Robby felt guilt. "Hey!" Robby cried out "Are you ok?!" The girl gasped and cried out in fear before disappearing into her turtle shell.

The couple looked to each other before crossing the pool to the large turtle girl. "P p please go away!" the girl cried out from her shell. "Hey it's ok we aren't gonna hurt you. Please come out and talk to us." Samantha pleaded to the girl. It took a few minutes of coaxing but the turtle girl eventually relented, leaving her shell. The pair got a much better look at her. She looked only about five years old, with short green hair covered with a strange felt hat. She had deep green eyes that matched her shell. She still looked quite nervous however. "Umm what's your name? And what are you?" Robby asked the girl. She sniffled and said "My name is Tammy. I'm a Umi Osho. You know, a Mamono." The pair gave off a confused look before turning to her again. "Sorry we have never heard of a Mamono. Maybe if we talked to your parents they can help us help you. Where are they or are you all alone out here?"

At the mentioning of her parents she began to cry again. "M m my mommy and daddy are gone!" She wailed in despair as the couple tried to comfort her. "C can you tell us what happened?" Samantha asked as the Umi Osho began to calm down again. "Daddy always told me mommy was sick, that's why I couldn't play with her often. One day mommy wasn't home and daddy was crying, he said mommy went to a better place. Then one day daddy said he was going out for a while. A a and he didn't come back!"

She began to cry again and both Robby and Samantha gave her a big hug. The felt terrible having her tell them. "I just wish I had a mommy and daddy again." The pair heard her whisper as she calmed down. The couple looked to each other and began to think. They had always wanted a kid but Samantha was infirtle and the adoption process proved to be a challenge again and again. Maybe this was a sign. "Hey Tammy do you wanna come home with us? It gets really cold here at night and you could get hurt." At this Tammy gasped and looked up at the couple. "Do you wanna be my parents?!" The Humans looked surprised and quickly tried to rebuttal that but before they could the Umi Osho cried out in joy. "PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE become my mommy and daddy! I don't wanna be alone any more!" The couple quickly came to a decision.

"Um what is this?" Tammy asked as they approached their car. The pair had a feeling that she wouldn't know what a car was considering that she wasn't even completely Human. But Robby decided to answer her. "It's called a car, it helps people get around quickly." The little Umi Osho looked confused at this but went along with it. As the pair had no child seat Samantha offered to have Tammy sit on her lap in the back. She agreed and the pair got into the back seat while Robby started the car. As they drove out the pair began to brainstorm on how to explain Tammy to CPS. Even as the truth of the Mamono began to be revealed to the world.


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: Interrogations**

 **Sorry this was so late. First I was really sick, second I had to go to a funeral, then I cut myself off from the internet until I was able to see Infinity War today which was AWESOME by the way!**

 **Also I've taken your advice and have tried to make my paragraphs less clunky. Hopefully this is much better.**

 **Anyways here is a new chapter I hope you all enjoy this plot chapter!**

 **Oregon National Guardsmen Base.**

"So do you have any idea just what the hell these things are?" Asked General Michael Pierce as he along with biologist Zoey Sampson observed one of their new "guests" from the safety of a wall of bullet proof, one way glass. On the other side sat the "minotaur" as the guards had taken to calling her. She seemed quite nervous and was slightly shaking.

"Well" Zoey said as she was writing down some info on her tablet. "She appears to be some amalgamation of female Human and Bull. In fact most of the creatures we captured are! With the exception of the 'Lich' as she calls herself. She's actually dead! She has no pulse. Like a zombie just less rotten flesh and consuming people."

"Wait so you mean we're actually dealing with the living dead!?" Pierce exclaimed as they were moving from the observation room to the door to the Minotaur's cell.

Tiffina was sitting nervously in a comically small chair. She knew she was in both serious trouble and danger. All she wanted was a couple of husbands and now she could be facing execution! Her thoughts also traveled back to the boy she harmed. She didn't mean to do so and prayed to any Mamono supporting god that he lived.

Suddenly the door to the room opened up, briefly spooking her. In walked two Humans. One wore what appeared to be some sort of uniform and the other wore a long white coat. At the sight of the male in the uniform Tiffina instinctively licked her lips. The pair of Humans sat down in front of her and the man began to speak.

"First of all I'm General Michael Pierce of the United States military. And this is Zoey Sampson. She's a biologist." The man, Michal Pierce began

But before he could continue Tiffina spoke up. "Please tell me the boy is ok! I didn't mean to hurt him and I'm so sorry!"

Pierce, who looked irritated at first responded calmly. "The boy will be fine, your lucky he only suffered from a minor concussion and that nothing else was broken otherwise we wouldn't be having this conversation."

Tiffina let out the breath she was holding in. She didn't know what a 'concussion' was but she was glad the boy had lived. The man began speaking again. "Now we have several questions for you. If you comply any punishments that are to be served against you will be lessened. Do you understand?"

Tiffina nodded dumbly before Pierce began. "Ok first of all I need a name as well as an explanation of what you are."

"My name is Tiffina." She responded honestly. "And I'm a Minotaur Mamono, a Monster Girl."

The pair of Humans looked at each other with bewildered expressions on their faces. Then Pierce turned to her again. "And what exactly is a Mamono?"

Tiffina beamed with pride as she gave her explanation of her kin. She told them how the Demon Lord blessed them with their new bodies in order to please Human men and to bring peace to their world. Then she spoke of the Order and how they wished to stop the Mamono from, as they say, "causing the extinction of Humanity" due to the fact that Mamono don't give birth to Humans. But that shouldn't be a concern to them at all! All the Human men should really be worrying about is finding a Monster Girl wife for themselves and the Human women should be finding Mamono so that they could be turned into more Mamono, then fucking their husbands/boyfriends/crushes brains out!

When Tiffina finally finished Pierce looked sick and Zoey looked VERY embarrassed. The pair turned to each other then looked back to Tiffina, who looked aroused from her own story!

"Well" Pierce began, "That was one of the weirdest things I've ever heard! I can't tell if I'm delusional or dreaming." He stood up along with Zoey and began to leave the room.

"Wait!" Tiffina called out to them as they were about to leave the room. The pair turned back to her. "I'm kinda hungry, can I have some semen?" Tiffina asked innocently.

The pairs eyes swelled to dinner plates and quickly closed the door behind them. Leaving Tiffina behind inside the room. "HEY! What did I say!" she cried out to them.

As the pair walked to the next cell, the one where the Lich resided, they regarded all what Tiffina the Minotaur had said. The Order, the Demon Lord, and Mamono. However they also realized that they only got more questions and no answers.

Hopefully this "Lich" would provide those answers.

For things were about to get worse.


	13. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13: Mamono Crisis**

 **New York, UN Building**

Farther north it was snowing in the big apple as the UN was meeting to discuss a crisis that the US president had called. The attack by the strange female creatures in Medford, Oregon had been reported all over the world. Even worse reports of similar female creatures from around the world were spreading. From Brazil to Nepal more and more creatures were spotted and were even attacking people.

Brazilian soldiers had been sent to a small farming town in the Amazon, far from any other towns or cities. Contact with the town had ceased and the troops had been sent in to investigate. When they arrived the town had been abandoned, but it was clear that the town had been attacked. Buildings had been heavily damaged and there was some blood but very little. They only found one survivor. A military hunter who had been assigned to assist the village with jaguars who had been killing their animals a week before. He told the troops that he was tracking the jaguars and was returning when he saw the village had been destroyed. Everyone was already missing but he had seen one person. A woman was standing in the middle of the main road but the hunter quickly realized that she wasn't exactly a Human woman. She was easily seven feet tall and was sporting a single wing and a tail. She had a single horn which was covering her right eye. She had the body of a pro wrestler and the only things she was wearing were a bra and panties made of animal hide. But what scared the hunter the most was the massive sword on her back and her facial expression. She looked at him like he was prey, like fresh meat. She started to walk over to him, pulling the sword off her back. The hunter, finally regaining his senses, pulled his FAL off his back and fired off a warning shot. At the sound of the gunshot the woman jumps with fright and nearly dropped her sword.

"Afastem-se e ponham as mãos no ar! Senão atiro!" **(Step back and put your hands in the air! Otherwise I'll shoot!)** the hunter cried, now pointing his gun at her. After his proclamation to her the woman turned around and took off down the road and into the jungle. She shocked the hunter from the fact of how fast she ran. She made Usain Bolt look like he was in crutches thats how fast she ran he claimed. At first nobody believed the hunter but after the reports of similar women found in Medford people decided to take him more seriously.

Another report from Syria came from Pro Government forces who had recently been attacked. Not by the rebels or ISIS but what they claimed were, giant worms. They'd shoot out of the ground and swallow up their men and disappear back underground before they troops could shoot back.

However with one worm they were lucky. They landed enough shots on it to kill it but when they went to investigate they discovered a horrific sight. When they opened the mouth a pink body tumbled out! It appeared to be the form of a voluptuous Human woman. But it was quickly discovered that she wasn't Human instead she was apart of the worm itself!

Finally a story from Nepal came in from a Buddhist monk. He had been traveling from his temple on the top of one of the himalayan mountains to a nearby village to get supplies when a sudden and completely surprising snow storm billowed in. He quickly became lost in the storm and nearly fell down the mountain when someone grabbed his shoulder. When he had turned around he came face to face with what at first appeared a woman, but she seemed to be suffering from extreme hypothermia. She had pale blue skin and snow white hair. Her only clothing was a blue kimono, something that you don't really see at -20 degree weather. She was also looking at him with a psychotic, yet loving, smile along her face. Needless to say this freaked the monk out and he stepped back, and slipped. As he slipped down the mountain he claimed he heard her scream. He fell about 300 feet, but miraculously, he survived his fall and was rescued by the villagers.

Although most of these stories had been reported before Medford, it was only after Medford that these stories were believed. Now with the UN meeting to discuss the issue, people all around the world knew this was serious.

The US President walked up to the center podium as all talk in the chamber seized. He had been briefed on what the "Mamono" were and what they wanted beforehand. Needless to say he found it quite disturbing and was uncomfortable about revealing this information on live TV with children potentially watching. But it was necessary for national and international security. Diplomats, news reporters and everyone watching on TV were staring intently as he began to speak.

"To my fellow Americans and Humans. Today I am here to discuss with you about the recent attack on Medford, Oregon here in the United States. Nobody in the city was killed however that was not the attackers, or Mamono as they call themselves, intent. It seems they were wanting to, rape and enslave the population. From what our biologists were able to learn that they are a amalgamation of Human female and animal parts. And while we have captured their apparent leader we have no idea where they came from. But when we do discover why they are here America will partner with NATO and the United Nations in order to put a stop to it. Thank you."

As the President walked off the stage he was quickly swamped with reporters trying to get more details about the Mamono. Questions like "Are they're more of these Mamono out there?" or "What does the government plan to do with the Mamono now?"

The President of course wouldn't answer. But he already knew the answers to these questions, already they were finding evidence of many Mamono all over America. Just a few hours ago a CPS office reported about a couple trying to adopt a small girl with a turtle shell on her back. As for the Mamono already caught he was to meet with experts on what to do with them.

But as he was leaving the building the President felt that something was about to happen. Just deep down in his gut. His suspicions were confirmed on the way to his limo when he got a call on his phone. It was from one of his generals who had been assigned to tracking and detaining any Mamono they could find. He answered the call and put the phone to his ear. "This is the President speaking."

"Sir we have another breach!"


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: The Refugees**

 **To my fans there will be one more plot chapter after this before I return to one shots. Yes your favorite farmer/holstaur pair will return! As for Bob's story his will actually coincide with the main story so please be patient! Now on with the chapter!**

 **A large town, in a forest clearing, NOT on Earth.**

Alesia the Titania was helping the Dwarven family pack. Hell it seemed as if she was trying to help everyone in the sanctuary pack.

She founded this sanctuary shortly after she was forced to flee the Fairy Kingdoms. Things were amazing in the kingdoms once upon a time. At least until the Demon Lord's minions arrived. Mamono propaganda would have you believe that the Titanias submitted willingly and that all the fairy's love their transformations. They're is truth to this. The other Titanias did willingly submit, but they soon wanted to spread this new "gift" upon the masses. Regardless of their opinion on the matter. Laws were passed in almost all of the kingdoms, making it a requirement for all fairy's to become succubi. Some resisted but were no match for the Titania's power. Freedoms were being put down in the name of "love and family" and it even became illegal to have any sort of fun (something that for Fairies was essential.) if it didn't involve sex. Things were getting worse across the Fairy Kingdoms. All except Alesia's.

When Alesia was invited to meet with the Demon Lords ambassadors along with the rest of the Titanias she declined. She feared that this was a trick to control the Fairies and the Titanias. Her fears were confirmed when the others returned to their thrones, praising the Demon Lord and looking suspiciously slutty. Then the laws were passed in all but her kingdom. She watched as all around her the Fairy world turned into a husk if it's former self. The sky turned a deep purplish/grey, as if it was poisonous. Tentacle forests spread across the land, choking out the native fauna. Human, Elven and Dwarven men were brought in and used as sex slaves. All of this made Alesia sick.

Even worse (or more annoying) were the attempts by the other Titanias to turn Alesia into a succubus. They would constantly invite her to their kingdoms. But Alesia wasn't fooled and turned them down every time. But Alesia knew it would only be a matter of time before she was turned. Many of her citizens had been converted to succubi and soon her capital became the last bastion of uncorrupted Fairies. Save for the Fairy Flowers, the original birthers of the Fairy race. But the last straw came for Alesia when the other Titanias passed laws, requiring for the destruction of ALL Fairy Flowers, including Alesia's. Apparently the other Titanias wanted Fairies to be born ONLY from wombs.

Alesia knew that if she sat around waiting that eventually the rest of the kingdoms would just outright attack. So she announced to her remaining people that they would be leaving the Fairy realm, forever. She only expected a few to join her, but surprisingly, most of the population agreed to join her.

And so, using her magic, she created a portal to the Human world. She took along with her as many Fairy Flowers as she and her subjects could carry and left the Fairy Kingdoms.

Once in the Human world work began on the sanctuary. It's was hard at first but soon word of it spread far and wide. Soon Dwarven and Elven refugees, fleeing from their former villages after Mamono attacked/took over, would arrive to help build up the town and live there. Even Humans who didn't want to be associated with the Order but still didn't like the monsters joined up. It took lots of hard work but the sanctuary became a thriving community.

But now all that's changed. Alesia maintained an alliance of convenience with the Order. After all both groups had similar goals, relieving their lands from the Mamono. The Order had been using scouts to track enemy movements and one reported a horde of monsters was heading for the sanctuary. It seems that one of the Demon Lord's favorite minions, Druella, had been tasked with the attack. But instead she pawned the job off to one of her associates, Sasha Fullmoon. Former Order hero now priestess of the Fallen God and child rapist. If the rumors of what she did to her orphans during the fall of Lescatie were true.

Alesia knew that the sanctuary was no match for the Mamono, especially if a former Order hero was leading them. So once again she opted for escape. She knew if they were going to have any chance of escape she would need to use her magic to teleport the residents. Just as she did when she left the Fairy Kingdoms.

As for the residents themselves they all knew in the backs of their minds that the Mamono would eventually find them. These days nowhere was safe. The Order was now under threat of total collapse after the fall of Lescatie, Zipangu and the Mist continent had showed their true colors long ago, the Fairy Kingdoms had completely fallen and both the Elven and Dwarven races were nearly extinct.

But Alesia had given them all hope, so when asked to pack up their things they did so without question. Now they were gathered all together in the center of the settlement, waiting for Alesia to tell them her plan of escape.

After she gathered her own things from her house she went outside and faced the crowds. All were anxious to hear what she had to say. Alesia stood in front of the crowd and began to speak. She explained her plan to teleport them to another location where they could live in peace. Hopefully for a long time.

The non Fairy residents, while skeptical, were optimistic. They'd do anything to get away from the Mamono. So they gave their approval and Alesia began.

She brought out her staff and began to channel her magic. She reached out, trying to find a weak point in the veil between worlds. Suddenly she felt something, a strong magical undercurrent. It was a similar magic to what she was attempting to do, traveling between worlds. Deciding to use this magical undercurrent Alesia summoned a portal.

The portal popped into existence and on the other side it showed a large green field with trees and a small lake. Beyond the field were massive metallic structures! Alesia has never seen anything like them and was instantly fascinated.

She also saw lots of Humans, a good sign for her group. So she turned to them and cried out "follow me!"

So Alesia and her people walked through the portal in a nice, orderly line. All were hopeful of what this new world would bring them

Little did Alesia and her group know what they would soon cause.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15: Sasha Fullmoon**

 **Sorry that this is so short i've been working on another project.**

Sasha Fullmoon was surveying the now empty sanctuary of Alesia the Titania.

It hadn't been too long since she converted to the ways of the Mamono. Becoming a follower of the Fallen God along the way, as well as even becoming one of many queens to the new king of Lescatie, King Elt. She also became friends with one of the Demon Lord's offspring, Druella. Hence as to why she was here, Druella had been originally been tasked with the attack on this town but offered it up to Sasha. Sasha, wanting to prove herself, accepted the task.

Now she was here, trying to discover how the Titania was able to escape with all the townsfolk! She and her subordinates tried to find them, for they can't have run off too far. She had sent werewolves and harpys in all directions to find their prey, only to turn up with nothing.

When Sasha heard this she was both disappointed and confused. Disappointed that she couldn't "convert" more children and confused as to where all the townsfolk had gone. While she had sensed strong magic at the town square it was magic only a Lilim or an elder Titania could produce. Alesia was, of course, neither for she was merely a minor Titania. Hence as to why her kingdom was so small before it had been taken over.

Eventually she called of the searched and ordered her forces to return home. All were disappointed that they had not been able to capture any men, or sex slaves if you were a Dark Elf or Amazon.

But now Sasha had at least something interesting to report to Druella

 **YES I'm leaving Alesia's story on a cliffhanger! But don't worry! She along with the President, Sasha and Druella will return in the next set of plot chapters! But I will satiate you all with one-shots and in some cases two-shots! And even, yes, a LEMON!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16: The Maid**

 **I'm so sorry I haven't posted in forever! I've just had a lot on my plate for a while! Unfortunately there will only be 2 oneshots! Fortunately both will have lemons to make up for it! I hope you all enjoy it and thanks for sticking around!**

 **Vancouver, Canada.**

Samuel stepped out of his office building and into the cool, rainy, night. Early Spring had come to the northern hemisphere an with it, rain.

Samuel's flat wasn't too far from his office building so he would just walk the distance there. It was late, almost 10 pm, so Samuel didn't expect to see what appeared to be a French maid standing by the entrance to a dark alleyway.

Samuel gave her a curious look as he sauntered past her. While he could definitely make out her uniform, which was strangely shiny. Like it was made of jello, he couldn't make out her face. Sure it was weird to see someone like that out at this time, even weirder in a public place, but he paid her no mind. As he made his way past her however she called out to him with friendly, yet mysterious sounding, "Hello!"

Samuel, not one to be rude, gave a brief hello back before continuing on his way. However he didn't notice her gasping and smiling at his remark. Nor did he see her begin to follow him from a distance.

Five minutes later he closed the door to his flat. All that was on his mind was a hot shower and a beer afterwards. But as he closed his bathroom door he didn't see what appeared to be a purple puddle oozing from underneath his front door and into the flat!

Samuel was washing the soap off his body when he began to hear strange noises from outside the bathroom. _I swear I locked the door._ He thought as he turned the water off and grabbed his towel. He put on he pajamas **(Adults wear PJs too)** and stepped out of the bathroom and cried out in shock at what he saw in his kitchen!

Looking down the hallway Samuel saw some sort of purple skinned thing cooking something on the stove! It had the shape of a woman, but Samuel didn't know any woman who looked to be made of grape jelly and didn't have any visible legs!

Then he noticed what she was wearing, a French maid outfit. Suddenly he pieced it together, it was the lady from the alleyway! Then the woman turned to face him shocking Samuel even more! Like the rest of her "skin" her face was purple but her eyes were her most interesting feature. They were bright gold and looked EXTREMELY ancient. As if they had been around for centuries, no, millennia.

She gave him a bright smile and then spoke. "Ah master you've finished cleaning yourself! I'm almost finished making you dinner!" She began to hum some sort of tune before returning to her task.

That's when Samuel spoke "Who are you? I recognize you from the alley! What are you doing here? Why are you here? And how did you get in!?"

She didn't answer for a moment, but as she was turning off the stove and shoveling the contents of the pan onto a plate she responded. "First off I'm Mindy! Your Shoggoth maid servant! I'm here to serve you silly! As for how I got in I just slid underneath your door! It wasn't that hard, now sit down your dinner is ready!"

She laid out a steaming plate of Asian beef and broccoli. Samuel smelled it, and it smelled good! Samuel was never the best cook, he could, at most, make a mean Mac'n'cheese. But this, thing, lady, Shoggoth? Could make something this good smelling was making Samuel's stomach growl.

While he wanted to sit down and begin eating, he still had a few questions for her. "Why am I your master? Why on Earth did you pick me of all people? And what if I don't want you to be my maid?"

At his questions Mindy gave Samuel seductive smile before she answered. "Well all Shoggoth's greatest desire is to take care of and serve a master. And when you responded to my hello back in that strange city I knew you were mine! And why wouldn't you want a strong, smart, talented and especially sexy Shoggoth taking care of you?!"

At this she floundered her large breasts and shook her massive hips, which Samuel could swear were growing larger and wider by the second, and began to slide over to Samuel and when she got close to him she grabbed his hands and walked/dragged him over to the table where she sat him down before the food.

"Now eat!" She commanded to him as he looked down upon the food. Samuel subconsciously licked his lips before reaching out for a fork, only to not find one much to his curiosity. Suddenly Mindy held out her hand before him and he watched in amazement as her index finger turned into a dinner fork! She pulled it off her hand with a wet snap! and offered it to Samuel.

Now he was a bit nervous but accepted the utensil nonetheless. He slowly brought it down and pierced a single cube of beef and brought it to his mouth. He bit into it and he pulled the fork away, dragging his teeth along it as he did so.

At this he heard Mindy emit a soft moan. This surprised him but he didn't say anything.

He continued to eat his food and every time he put the fork into his mouth Mindy would moan just a little bit louder. Eventually it came to the point where near the end of the meal she began to whisper into his ear with "more" or "harder!"

Eventually he finished his meal and offered the fork to Mindy, who took it with a disappointed sigh. Afterwards she did the dishes as Samuel began to think of the long term issues with having her around. Sure it was nice having her around but he couldn't afford to pay her. _Isn't that slavery?_ He thought nervously. _There's also the fact that she's like a fucking alien or monster! How do I explain that to my friends and especially my family!?_

Before he could process his thoughts further Mindy had finished her task and oozed her way over to him, giving him a lustful smile. "Master it's time for you to get some rest. You will need it for tomorrow."

Samuel gulped nervously but headed off to the bathroom to brush up. He heard some noises coming from his bedroom but assumed it was Mindy. He finished up and headed into his room only to come across a very strange sight.

His mattress, pillows and blankets were tossed to the side of the room. In their stead was Mindy, who had shaped herself into a mattress! It looked like her body was attached to the mattress! But unlike her previous form she had full set of legs. "Come along Master! I'll make you all nice and snug!"

Before he could say anything, four large arms shot out of the bed and grabbed Samuel by the arms and legs! He cried out in surprise as he was dragged to the bed! When he landed on it his body sunk into it and Mindy gave off a loud moan! She then slithered on top of him, pressing her massive tits onto his chest and kissed him!

Michael didn't know what to do or say. On one hand he wanted to escape, to kick her out of the house and to go on with his life. But his body was now in control, and it wanted Mindy. She seemed to notice this too as she gave off a big smile and began grinding her, crotch?, into his.

"I feel master getting so big! I must be doing a great job! But now I think I deserve my reward. I worked hard on that meal and now I will be getting my own!" She cried out with joy as two tentacles grew out of her back and reached for his pajama pants!

Samuel gulped with anticipation and nervousness and she easily pulled them off. His dick sprung free and was immediately enveloped in Mindy's body. She cried out with joy and began to pump her body up and own in it! Samuel cried out in lust as he felt her pulsating, squeezing and pulling in ways no Human girl could do it.

Eventually he felt his dick was about to burst and proceeded to let her know. But Mindy didn't pull out or even stop. She just leaned down and whispered to him. "Fill me you stud! I want it all!" At that the dam burst and Samuel moaned loudly at his jizz rushed forward!

But his erection didn't go away, in fact he felt himself grow harder as he saw his cum float into Mindy's body and slowly evaporate. Mindy felt and saw this too and she smiled at him.

"This is just the beginning," She cooed to him "we're going all night!"

She sat up however, pulling herself off his cock and went on her hands and knees. She pointed her absolutely enormous ass, that seemed to be growing even bigger, in Samuel's direction and shook her hips. "Come one master! Slam that fat rod into me! I need it! I NEED IT!"

Samuel blinked before slowly getting on his knees and aiming his titanium rod in her direction. He then SLAMMED! his dick into where her rear hole would be!

Mindy screamed his name before pounding back, desperately trying to get him in her as deeply as possible!

This went on for several minutes, Mindy screaming, Samuel pounding her ass, but both in deep sexual bliss!

 _The neighbors and landlord are gonna tear me a new one at this rate!_ Samuel thought as he shoved his dick into Mindy again. If she was going to be a permanent thing in his flat she needed to train herself to be quieter!

Eventually Samuel reach his climax again, unloading another massive load into Mindy! Once again Samuel noticed his cum was seemingly absorbed into Mindy, and that his dick was still rock solid. He proceeded to ask her what was going on.

Mindy giggled. "My body cuts the Human male refractory time to only a few seconds. As for what's happening to your cum, some of it I'm feeding off. It maintains my energy. But the rest I'm saving up for something special!"

"Oh yeah, what's that?" Samuel asked.

"Oh nothin special. Just that if we keep this up you'll have a SECOND maid in a few months!" Mindy cried out as she shoved her giant ass into Samuel's crotch!

Samuel awoke the next day exhausted. They had gone till 3 am! He quickly called his boss to tell him that he didn't feel well and that he'd be staying home a few days.

He walked out of his room and into the kitchen. He looked at his beautiful Shoggoth maid. She was currently preparing breakfast with a content smile.

Samuel was disappointed that her curves were gone. Mindy explained the previous night that the hornier she gets, the thiccer she gets.

 _Well then let's get her horny then!_ Samuel thought as he snuck up behind Mindy and grabbed her B cup tits, causing her to coo with delight!

As he began to kiss her and her chest began to swell very slowly, Samuel thanked himself for not turning this blessing away.


	17. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17: Farm Life 2**

Marc opened his eyes to discover his girlfriend wasn't in the bed with him.

His girlfriend, Molly the Holstaur, had been living with him for a month now on his grandfather's farm which he had inherited.

He had been calling Molly his girlfriend for a while. Even though she acted and proceeded to call herself his wife. Marc wanted her to officially be his wife, however he feared that she'd be whisked off by the government if they just waltzed into a church to officially tie the knot.

But even if he couldn't show her off he was able to teach her much about his world, and she did the same with hers. She now knew much about modern technology, so Marc had no doubt that she was making breakfast.

Marc walked down the stairs of his farmhouse and into the kitchen to finally spot his wife. She was currently making some flapjacks on the stove while wearing an apron.

But only an apron.

Her pump ass and the back of her pussy were exposed for all to see. As well as her bare, fur covered, legs and hooves.

Marc snuck up on her and grabbed her swollen tits. She gasped with surprise and arousal. Marc could tell she needed to be milked, he could feel the milk sloshing around inside her F cups.

"Hey honey, those pancakes smell good." Marc said as he kissed her.

"Thank you dear. You've taught me much since I showed up here a month ago. I love you!" Molly said as she rubbed her breasts lovingly over him.

"Hmm, someone needs to be milked I think." Marc stated, grabbing a fistful of tit in one hand and began pulling off the apron with the other.

Very quickly Molly became naked. The pair were slobbering all over themselves as the kissed and smooched all the way to the couch. All the way there Molly was pulling off Marc's clothes while he was squeezing and kneading her breasts, causing milk to squirt out of her large nipples and land on the hardwood floor.

The couple fell on the couch as Marc began to pull out his engorged dick as he began to drink her milk straight from the tap.

Marc had noticed something strange had been happening to his penis over the past few months he had been drinking her milk. Before he met Molly it was a good eight inches. Now it was a solid foot long and was two inches thicker. He didn't object of course he just found it strange.

He quickly shoved his log into Molly's pussy for probably the thousandth time. By this point her pussy had molded to perfectly fit his pecker.

Molly screamed with pleasure as milk blasted out of her melons! She mooed in ecstasy as she came!

"Oh Marc! You've gotten so big since I met you!" Molly squealed out as he pounded her!

"All thanks to you and your godly milk!" Marc cried out as he came in her!

What felt like a gallon of sperm flooded Molly's womb as she came again!

The kept at it for hours, loving each other and making love with each other. By the time they were finished it was midday!

But Marc knew they wouldn't stop for today. Molly's sexual appetite was incasable, so he knew they would be doing it even more later.

Not that Marc minded, not in the slightest.


	18. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18: Who doesn't love hugs?**

 **Yeah I lied when I said there would only be two stories. I'd like to have a trilogy of nice, semi wholesome stories. So here ya go!**

 **Liverpool, England**

Roger was having a strange day fishing.

When his fishing boat first left port it was just trying to catch some fish to meet some quotas.

Now he was quickly trudging to his house, desperately trying to avoid the police and to keep his now VERY bulky jacket from falling off. He looked like the Hunchback of Notre Dame

Finally he made it inside and locked his door. He sighed before pulling the jacket off.

"Finally! I don't understand why you had to cover us up like that!" A voice came from his back. "Yeah! That wasn't very nice!" Cried another.

Roger sighed before trying desperately to pull off the kelp, and light green arms and legs, from off his body.

The pair of voices protested and the kelp and limbs grips tightened. Causing Roger to give up.

"Come on! Please get off of me!" Roger cried out "Is there anyway to get you off me?!"

Both voices went "hmm" before both said in unison "Nope! Unless you get us wet."

Roger paled. "Wait, wet as in?"

The voices gasped. "Not that kind of wet, although we wouldn't mind that. Jump in the ocean or something."

Roger didn't want to do that. So instead he trudged upstairs and into the bathroom. He turned on the faucets to the bath and after a while got in the hot water.

Both voices gasped and cooed before Roger could feel the slimy kelp and limbs released him. Roger turned around and faced the owners of the kelp and limbs.

Two green and bodacious women floated in front of him. Their bodies were covered in kelp and kelp even replaced their hair! They were very beautiful and sexy, with pillowy thighs, wide hips and large breasts and asses. They both looked very similar, the only difference Roger could find was one was more emerald green while the other was more sea green.

The one on the left then spoke. "Oh our hubby is SOOO handsome! I'm glad he rescued us! He's like a knight in shining armor, saving two beautiful and sexy princess. Oh I just want you to cradle me in your arms! Hubby I want a huggy now!"

She then came in for a big hug, wrapping her arms and legs and kelp around him. She then began to aggressively French kiss him, to his surprise!

Meanwhile the other girl also began to crawl up to him. "Oh our dear husband I know you must be confused but do not worry, we will take care of you. All Flow Kelps and most Mamono strive to care for and love their husbands. All we ask for return is affection, especially so for Hannah and I."

She too brought herself into the hug and wrapped her body around Roger and began to fight Hannah for access to Rogers lips.

Hannah began to grumble at the other Flow Kelp. "Sheri wait your turn! I'm still not done giving our hubby hugs and kisses!"

Sheri grumbled before wrapping her arms around Roger as well and began to snuggle with him!

Roger had to admit this was nice. He hadn't known much affection in his life, so now suddenly being bombarded with it was very nice!

Yeah, he could get used to this!


	19. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19: Refugees and Prisoners**

 **Alright folks were back on the plot for a while! Sorry this is so short again this is just to set up the second act. The next chapter will be longer!**

It was all over the news.

From CNN to FOX, reports of what at first seemed to be another horde of Mamono appearing in Central Park in New York City. But after a few tense hours, and hordes of police and national guardsmen converging on the scene, it seems that they weren't Mamono at all. In fact most of them were in fact Human, most of them.

Their leader was a non-Human by the name of Alesia the Titania. She quickly explained to the government agents there that she meant no harm and that they were in fact fleeing from the Mamono hordes. But she and her people were still viewed with extreme suspicion, so the President quickly signed an executive order to place these "refugees" into secure locations in Pennsylvania. In order to make sure that none of them were Mamono, or carried diseases, they were placed in quarantine for the foreseeable future. While these people were at first hesitant and unwilling to follow the Americans orders Alesia calmed them down. She felt that she could trust these "Americans", at least for now.

A few days later is was quite apparent that the international community was now very interested in these people, especially the Elves, Dwarves and Fairies. Many wanted to meet them and reporters wanted to talk with them. But the US Government said that for now they would stay in quarantine but that soon they would be released. And as they were declared clean of any communicable diseases, as well as given MANY vaccinations, the government began to bring these refugees up to speed with modern society and technology. Many began to grow excited at their new prospects in one of the greatest lands of this new world!

But across the country in Oregon a different prison was housing a far different group of people. One of these people was Martha the Lich. She, like the rest, had been trapped in this strange building for over two weeks and like the rest, she was starving! Not starving in the literal sense but they were all starved for sex, affection and love.

The guards would come by every few hours to given them food, but not their favorite food. As they did this the girls would cry out to them, struggling to break through the reinforced glass and concrete, begging them to release them. They wanted to love these men, touch them, smell them, control them. But the damned walls refused to budge!

One Amazon however was lucky. She was able to convince a new guard to open the door to give her her lunch meal, rather than use the door slot. By the time the other guard had been able to pry her off him, his pelvis had been broken at multiple points and was suffering internal bleeding.

In another case a Manticore was able to accurately shoot one of her barbs through the door slot and into the abdomen of another guard and he quickly began to spray cum all around! Needless to say the Mamono went crazy, desperately trying to break out to reach their favorite treat. However all failed, even the Ushi Onis, though they nearly succeeded.

Martha wasn't very interested in this however. For one day Martha heard through her cell wall from the other guards that the raped guard wasn't trying to return to the Amazon, like many of the victims from Medford. For whatever reason he like some of the Medford victims wasn't being affected by the Demonic Energy, something that shocked Martha and confused her to no end.

But today she had her mind on other things. She was given something called a TV for her good behavior. She was the only one who in the guards minds acted "normal". And so after being given instructions on how to work it Martha was flipping through the channels to see what their content was about. But she stopped at one called CNN as the content in question was quite curious to the Lich. Apparently more people from her world had traveled to this one but had ended up on the other side of this "America". Unfortunately they weren't Mamono but Martha was quite interested in this development regardless.

She needed to escape and return to Luxure, quickly.


	20. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20: The Speech Part 1.**

 **I've wanted to add a non-Mamono character that at least sympathizes with their cause but not their methods for a while now. Aleisa is going to be that character. Anyways I'm sorry this is late but I hope you guys like this!**

Alesia was having an interesting time reading up on this world she now was living in.

Since being "quarantined" three days before the Titania had been subjected to medical examinations, interviews with "news channels" and education seminars from the "American government". She knew that they were safe for if these people were Mamono supporters they would have been turned over to them by now.

But what disturbed her as well as the rest of her people was the fact that the Mamono were already here in this world! Thankfully these people already knew of their threat for the Mamono assaulted a small town across the continent. So she was able to understand the intense hate that the Mamono were receiving now.

While Alesia was quite against the terrible ways the Royal Makai would use in order to achieve their goal of a unified world under the Demon Lord's control. Attacking towns, forcing innocents to become incubi or monsters, some cases enslaving men to be used as sex slaves and other such terrible things. But she saw their goal of spreading world happiness and peace as noble, just terribly misguided. Many Mammono, especially the violent and psychotic ones, saw Human males as nothing more than breeding bulls and the Human women as useless unless they were turned into Mamono. But Alesia felt that most of these Mamono could be shown that their actions were wrong if given enough time. Their perceptions of how they should act have been warped by the terrible teachings of their monster mothers and political leaders.

So when Alesia was offered by the US government to make a speech about the Mamono at a place called the "UN building" she accepted. While she felt that these new Humans were her friends, more so than the others, she still wanted to be cautious in case they weren't. So she requested that if she did this here people would have guaranteed safety from the Mamono. They accepted and explained that she would be talking to the world! The whole world! About her story and what life is like back home. So she accepted, seeing this as a chance to rectify some wrongs.

So for the next week she wrote a speech outlining her history, her views and what she wanted to tell the people of this world about the Mamono. It took some time and effort but she eventually finished it.

So she was now in what these Humans called a "limo." It was like a long carriage that didn't need horses! It was difficult to fit her wings through the door but she managed.

The drove through the city named New York. To Alesia it was a magical experience! New York almost seemed utopian when compared to the slums of Order cities or the dark, gloomy streets of Royal Makai towns.

Eventually they stopped in front of the UN building and the chauffeur helped her out of the vehicle. She was marveled by the fancy building that sat before her. As she was led inside a mob of journalists tried to question her but her security shoved her along as she tried to answer them.

"Why did you do that?!" She asked "I was just trying to answer them."

At first the security said nothing. But then gave a reply. "First rule of Earth politics mam, if you can, DON'T answer their questions."

Alesia was confused by this but said nothing as the continued to trek the innards of the building.

Eventually they reached a large room. Inside was a few chairs, a strange device called a "water cooler" and a few other miscellaneous items and furniture were strewn about.

"This is a rehearsal room. You have 15 minutes to get ready. Then after that you are to step out of the door on the other side of the room. Got it?" One of the guards said to Alesia.

She nodded and the pair left the room. Alesia began to prep for her speech, reading it over and making sure there were no grammar or punctuation mistakes. But as she went on she began to grow nervous. Before when she made a speech she only had to give it to a small city. But now that audience had grown to the whole world!

Eventually a man in a deep blue suit came into the room and told her "It's time. Ready to make history?"

Alesia nervously nodded and followed him out onto the massive stage. She was amazed at the sheer amount of people before her. These were dignitaries from across this world, all here to hear what she had to say.

Alesia walked up to the black marble podium. She was about to make history.

"People of Planet Earth, I am Alesia. As you can see I am not Human, I know that may seem very strange to you all. I may frighten some of you, but I assure you I and my people came to your world in peace!"

Alesia paused for a moment before she continued.

"I am what is known as a Titania, in more simpler terms, a Fairy Queen. I originally came from the Fairy Kingdoms, a realm in which the Fairies lived peacefully. Well, for the most part. But that all changed when the Mamono of the Royal Makai invaded. They took over our kingdoms, corrupted our lands and completely changed the Fairy lifestyle forever. While in some cases those changes were good, in most it was terrible."

During her speech writing Alesia had been told to avoid talking about the Mamono's "special origins and feeding patterns" due to how uncomfortable and disturbing it would be to younger viewers. Alesia first objected but eventually agreed.

"The Royal Makai is one of two major powers in my world. The other is the Order of Illias. The Royal Makai has been attempting to take over my world, and unfortunately they have nearly succeeded. This is due in part to their warriors, the Mamono. These beings used to be similar to the monsters in your stories, such as the Minotaur and Werewolf. However they have been changed due to the power of the latest Demon Lord into half Human female creatures that lust after Humans and wish to control them rather than kill them."

Alesia paused again.

"Due to their new appearances and abilities, the Mamono have become a seemingly unstoppable force. However, most are actually kind, respectable and peaceful. But those types of Mamono aren't the ones who are actively attacking Human settlements, destroying families and enslaving Humans for their own pleasure. Those types of Mamono are the ones currently contained back in the state of Oregon. However, you can't blame them entirely. Many of their problems come from the propaganda and teachings of their government and peers."

Alesia paused one last time, knowing she was about to enter some hot water.

"I believe that if the governments of the Earth put in the time and effort to rehabilitate these Mamono, as well as track down the other Mamono that have appeared across the Earth, that a new relationship can from between them and us. Without the influence of the Royal Makai these Mamono can develop new and better ways of thinking. They can free themselves from the shackles of the Royal Makai and the Demon Lord to become respectable members of this new society. I know this is hard to consider, after all your first encounter with these creatures was a violent one caused by them. But at least attempting what I've asked wouldn't hurt too much. As for myself and my people we all want to become citizens of this nation as well as this world. And I am willing to work with all of you in order to bridge this gap between my world and yours. I hope you all consider my words. Thank you."

Polite claps were given as she made her way off the stage. Her eyes connected with the American President, who was giving off a feeling of irritation and pride. She was quickly scooped up by her guards and was now being pushed through a crowd of reporters and leaving the building.

Meanwhile back inside the UN building the diplomats were all having separate discussions on what to do. Of course unlike the public they had all been given the full description of what the Mamono were.

" **(나는이 창조물을 신뢰 하지 않는다. 그들은 주위에 보관 하는 위험한 것 같다.)** I don't trust these creatures. They seem to dangerous to be kept around." said the North Korean diplomat.

" **(나는, 우리 그들에 게 기회를 주어 야 한다 모른다.)** I don't know, we should give them a chance at least." replied the South Korean Diplomat

Conversations like this continued not only in the UN building but across hundreds of thousands of households, apartments, bars and many other business and dwellings from across the world. From America to even Ethiopia. Regardless if whether or not Alesia's speech truly resonates in people, the topic of the Mamono will be a very popular one for a very long time.


	21. Chapter 21

**Chapter 20: The Speech Part 2**

 **Hello fans! Today many of your questions will be answered thanks to the Department of Health and Human Services. (Soon to be Human and Mamono services!) I hope you all will enjoy this!**

The President was both impressed and annoyed.

He didn't expect Alesia to basically set an agenda. On one hand he was proud of her, she was a natural politician. But on the other hand her comments basically set up how the world would view the United States next steps into the Mamono problem.

He let her know this as they shared a limo back to JFK.

At first she was surprised and embarrassed. She apologised and said she would take it back. But he refuted her, saying that it wasn't the worst thing in the world. And that she couldn't take it back regardless. The whole world knew of her comments and no matter what she couldn't take it back.

Lucky her embarrassment was short lived as she experienced her first time flying in an airplane. Air Force One to be exact.

As they flew the short trip to Washington DC she looked outside her window in astonishment and wonder. She was acting like any small child would do in her situation and the crew got a few chuckles out of it as a result.

"I wonder if this is what Valkyries and Angels feel like when they fly?" Alesia commented to herself. Sure she could fly as a Titania but her wings weren't built to be used as a sole mode of transport. Needless to say either way she was excited, but what impressed her the most was the food.

Alesia was marveled at how well even the common man ate here on Earth. On her ride to Washington she was served what sounded like at first a delicacy, a type of pie called "pizza". Only to discover that it was nothing more than plebeian food!

But her thoughts and comments only worried those on board with her, such as the President. They knew that her world was quite backward in regards to technology. But to see that she was amazed by the most simple things worried them about the future relations between Earth and the Mamono world.

 _One thing at a time._ The President thought. _First thing to do is to get the cabinet together to discuss how to go forward with this problem first._

He looked to Alesia, who was currently looking out of the window to see Washington closing in. He smiled at this, as well as felt his heart beating a little faster. The President had to admit that Alesia had a nice personality and was quite a looker too. But he also felt ashamed from feeling this, he felt like he was betraying his late wife.

He shook his thoughts away for now, the nation came first. Especially during this crucial time.

Aleisa stepped off the plane with the President. Once again a press corp had organized and was attempting to stop them for questions. Thankfully she was quickly escorted through them before they could get truly started. She was escorted to another limo and they quickly drove away.

"Good afternoon Ms. Aleisa. Welcome to the White House." A young man in a tuxedo said to Aleisa as she entered the American President's mansion. Alesia was quite impressed with the mansion but realized that it was nowhere near as nice as some of the palaces back home.

 _Well I know that the American leader is quite humble compared to any of the other leaders I've met._ Alesia thought to herself as she followed the President and some of his advisors. They were walking to the West side of the building to meet with what the President called his "cabinet". Alesia would be told that it's a fancy term for his main advisors. But before they entered the room the President stopped her.

"Just so know, your are one of the few foreigners who will be helping with the policy making in this nation. It's quite an honor."

Alesia perked up at that. "I promise good President that I will not let you down!"

The President smiled at that and the pair entered the room together. Before them was a long table with several people sitting around it. The President had already explained these people's roles in the government to her.

"Hello everyone this is Alesia. She is the leader of the refugees that appeared in New York."

Most of the cabinet gave her hellos and such, before the big double doors closed behind her. Then things got serious, the President sat down at the middle of one of the table's sides as Alesia was directed to sit across from him.

"Ok everyone let's get to business. I assume you all heard Alesia's speech today at the UN emergency meeting." The President said to the cabinet.

Alesia could hear a few yes's before the President spoke again."Alright first off we need a plan to at least document all Mamono within our borders. Secretary Nielson what have you come up with?"

Secretary Nielsen was a middle aged blonde man wearing a dark grey suit. He turned to the President and said "Well Mr. President the best we have come up with is this." he hands the President a file, "Due to what Miss. Alesia stated at the UN we have had to modify our previous plan. We are now planning on cooperating with ICE on a plan of locating and containing any Mamono we find. However we don't just plan on forcing them. We will offer some incentives to convince them to cooperate with us. But if they refuse of are found attacking our agents of civilians we will have no choice to subdue them. We only plan on killing if we have to, after all this is a whole event is completely new to us."

The President nodded slowly at this, then asked "Well Nielson what are these incentives you speak of?"

"Well sir right now it would be the basics, food and water, medical attention a good place to sleep. But based on how you asked your question sir I'm guessing you want to offer something more."

The President didn't speak for a moment. Then he mumbled something that the group could barely hear.

"Citizenship."

The whole group cried out in protest, shouting could be heard throughout the White House! Most of the Secretaries were shouting at the President and at each other. The only silent people in the room were the President himself and Alesia. Alesia for her part was completely shocked, just a few hours ago she was asking the world to accept these creatures as best as they could. Now the leader of this world's most powerful nation was willing to give them citizenship! To let them live peacefully within his nation's borders.

Meanwhile the President was getting angry at his secretaries and finally shouted "ENOUGH!"

This quieted everyone down and they all slowly returned to their seats. When they did the President spoke again. "I want to give them citizenship, I want them to integrate into our society I want to show them we want to treat them right and respectfully. However not without a vetting process."

He turned to Alesia "Alesia you said that some Mamono are hostile and violent, like the ones that attacked Medford. Correct?"

Alesia confirmed his answer and the President turned back to the cabinet. "I propose a series of tests that would be designed to determine if the specific Mamono would be a threat to society. And for those who don't pass a program can be set up to try and integrate them into society. To teach them how to live and thrive in a Human society, as well as to educate them in general."

When he finished this everyone was silent. But then many of the Secretaries raised their hands to ask questions. The President pointed to the Secretary of the treasury. "Sir how do you propose we pay for this idea of yours?"

"Well we would have to get it approved by congress but I would think a 5% increase of taxes for Mamono citizens for at least the first 4 years of citizenship could help. If that doesn't fully cover it we would have to cut some spending."

The treasury seemed satisfied at this answer. The President then called on the head of the Department of Justice, John Seasons. "Well sir this is all well and good but what about the ones who refuse to try and reform? What about the ones who want to stay the same?"

"Once again that's pretty simple. If the refuse to adapt then they will have to say locked up until they do."

The President noticed the downtrodden face of Alesia as he said that and her face hurt him a little but he said nothing.

A few more questions were asked and answered and after an hour or so most seemed satisfied. But the President asked questions of his own to the head of the DHHS. "There is just three questions that need to be asked. How do we keep them fed with "spirit energy" without them attacking people and them having to now follow laws such as consent and age of consent? Do we have any solution available for the problem of Mamono unable to breed males? And de we know why some of the people attacked by Mamono are acting deranged?"

At this the Secretary of the DHHS smiled confidently. "Thankfully sir we have already come up with solutions for at least the first two problems. First off we already have sperm banks across the country, why not just let them pick up their food source there like it's a supermarket!"

She took a deep breath before continuing.

"As for the second question that is significantly harder to answer and it's only theoretical but hear me out. After conducting tests on the corpses of the dead Mamono from Medford we have realized that Mamono reproductive organs, for whatever reason, can't accept the Y chromosome. But we many have a solution, all thanks to CRISPR! Now currently we are in the testing phase of this version but in a few years time when Mamono have hopefully integrated we can modify the future Mamono embryos to accept both chromosomes! Thereby saving our race and theirs!"

She then grew slightly solemn before continuing.

"We do know why they are affected and while we can treat it as far as we know we can't fully cure it. According to what Alesia told us Mamono emit a energy called Demonic Energy. Think of it as radiation but non-deadly. It seems however the reason that some are not affected is because of blood type! People with type O blood are the vast majority of the affected while people with A, B, and AB blood hardly seem affected at all! But for those affected they seem to suffer from intense symptoms of withdrawal that we can't cure."

A stern look was shown on the President's face. "Well as least we have some solutions now for some of these problems. But the next step is to get the Republicans and Democrats in congress to join with us. I have a feeling the Dems will bite this hook if we drafted up a bill. But what about the other side of the isle?"

The President's top advisor spoke up now. "Well sir after the events of Medford I doubt that many of them would be willing to join us but I'd bet with enough pressuring some would cave. It shouldn't be that hard, we won big during the midterms and we only need a dozen votes from the right to pass a bill like this. And if we can pass it with enough public support a guarantee your reelection bid will start off with a bang. Especially so when these Mamono eventually become voters!"

The President smirked at these last lines, _Of course the reelection bid comes into this but what can I say, he's probably right._

Half an hour later the meeting wrapped up. The cabinet left to begin to write up a bill and to find a congressman to introduce it to congress.

But the President wasn't there, he was at the Lafayette Restaurant with Alesia, showing her the finer things of DC. The other diners were surprised to see not only the President and the Secret Service, but the otherworldly Titania Alesia!


	22. Chapter 22

**Chapter 21: Establishing Laws and Opinions**

 **To answer a guest's question about my political affiliation I'm registered as an Independent. The Democrat leaning is a result of Republican dominance IRL. If the Dems were in charge I'd have a Republican preference for this story. And good job DRAGONDAVE45 for catching the "American President" references! Anyways I hope that you all enjoy this!**

 **Late June, 2018**

It had been a few months since the meeting of President's cabinet and Alesia the Titania inside White House. The meeting was to discuss how Humans and Mamnoo may be able to coexist with each other. Since then many things have changed.

Congress was able to pass the Mamono Citizenship and Integration Act in mid May without too much trouble. This law would be designed to attempted Humanity's new neighbors into modern society as well as change society in order to accommodate them on a basic level. Places to buy their "food", how to deal with educating them, employing them and even restructuring buildings to be able to accommodate their non-human portions.

This law would effectively giving ICE the authority to hunt down any Mamono they could find so that they couldn't cause any trouble, as well as to bring them to special facilities in order to bring them up to speed on how this new society worked. Canada, Britain, France, Japan and the Scandinavian nations all would eventually pass similar laws.

In order to get the public more on board with this new program the government would offer up small sums of money to those who knew the location of a Mamono. This program was effective in bringing in many Mamono from the shadows.

But surprising to many was the fact that quite a few of these beautiful creatures already had husbands, boyfriends and lovers. Even more surprising was that many of these paired up Mamono offered themselves up willingly. Such as the case of a Missouri farmer who came into the Jefferson City Mamono integration facility with his Holstaur "wife".

Other cases included a couple from Colorado who brought in a young Umi Osho who wished to adopt her. Ultimately the couple were allowed to keep her and she could be enrolled in a regular kindergarten considering how young she was.

However not everything was going as smoothly as everyone hoped. Plant Mamono couldn't be uprooted without hurting them and even then they refused to comply with and Human's orders. So unfortunately they would have to be forcefully removed, often killing them. Beyond this the government would post warnings around wilderness areas to be extra careful. To watch out for plant Mamono or any other Mamono who could be a threat.

Other problems arose from Mamono who would situate themselves into groups. Bee and Ant Mamono were especially dangerous to large groups of people and when their dens or hives were discovered they often had to be cleared out. In other countries such as Russia and Brazil with large tracts of unused and unpopulated land had to be careful of Orc, Goblin, Dark Elf or Amazonian tribes. It was even rumored that a group of Dark Elves had made their home in an abandoned gulag.

The oceans of the world also became much more dangerous, like the plant Mamono most aquatic Mamono weren't willing to listen to what Humans had to say. In fact the were much more aggressive than they ever were back home. Scientists attributed it to a higher Human population and ocean pollution. And in order to keep international shipping safe, many nations considered these Mamoon is pirates and authorized a shoot on sight policy for them.

Finally problems of moral and ethical nature were arising. Undead Mamono wouldn't be accepted into society as easily as others, considering that their dead and having sex with them would be considered necrophilia. Loli Mamono were also scrutinized due to their childlike appearance and having intimate relationships with them were illegal. And while there was now a push to add Mamono to the 1964 Civil Rights Act when they would eventually become citizens, the undead and Loli Mamono were currently in a grey area.

Another moral issue was the two religions that accompanied the Mamono and how they would be able to interact with the world. The Faith of the Fallen God, while definitely strange and not like any other religion, it still fell within legal lines as a religion as it had an established faith base and didn't technically break any laws.

The Sabbath on the other hand should be considered for all intents and purposes, illegal. One British politician called it "Pedophillia with extra steps." And many countries would ultimately ban it. But back in America this would come into conflict with the first amendment and it's freedom of religion. At the current moment neither religion is at all popular nor being publicly practiced as most of its worshippers were either in an integration facility or in the wild. But no doubt in the future this would be a massive debate.

But what do Humans think of Mamono. Well let's start off with young men and women. Most young men look upon Mamono as if they were a gift from god. Gallup Poll rates young men's approval of Mamono to be well over 70%. Females however look upon Mamono in a lesser light. Only 24% of young women approve of Mamono. However Feminist groups would look upon the Mamono with a divine lense. They viewed them as the superior females and after the news that they could turn Humans into Mamono came to light many feminists would attempt to seek them out to convert themselves into Mamono.

Most religious groups in America currently despised the Mamono. As they all were created by a succubus, not to mention the actual Demon Mamono types! And many of the "bible belt" politicians were apart of the anti-Mamono groups.

But for most of the world Mamono were looked upon more favorably than unfavorably. Nations suffering from a negative birth rate supported the Mamono and were much more willing to allow them into society than most other nations.

Meanwhile NATO was concerned with the Royal Makai and what it was planning with Earth. They wished to send their own scouts back to the Mamono world, however without a very powerful magical source like what Alesia used to come to Earth, they could only wait to see what the Royal Makai did next.

Little did they know what was being planned just beyond the dimensional barrier.


	23. Chapter 23

**Chapter 22: Heaven Above**

 **Today I'm giving you guys a special chapter. For those who don't know today marks the one hundredth anniversary of the end of World War One. And so I thought I would treat you guys to this. I hope you all enjoy this and happy Veterans/Armistice Day!**

 **Northeastern France, 1918**

Bullets were flying dangerously close to him.

19 year old private Friedrich of the German Imperial Army was fighting for his life as he was dashing around his trench. The British had launched an attack and had actually overwhelmed the trench. Above them bombs and rain were pouring down upon the now retreating Germans. Friedrich could hear the thunderous booms of thunder and artillery as he pulled out his Mauser C96.

Just as he stepped around the corner a canister slammed into the ground. Gas!

Friedrich quickly reached for his gas mask hanging on his waist. He was just able to get it on as the canister started spewing poisonous yellow gas. But he wasn't out of the woods yet! Somebody slammed into his back, forcing him to the ground. Lying on top of him was a British soldier who was also wearing a gas mask!

Before Friedrich could stop the soldier the blade pierced his heart! He gasped in his mask, trying to draw out more air from the tank. He could feel his life draining from him, but as his eyelids were about to close, a bright light could be seen from above him and a hand outstretched to grab his.

Friedrich gasped as he shot up. He could feel that he was sitting on a bed, a very comfortable bed at that. He looked around, he was in a very bright room that seemed to be made of marble. The room looked like a bedroom with some windows on his left. The window frames looked as if they were made of gold and the glass was stained. The bed sheets and rugs were navy blue and the door to the room was also made of gold! All of this confused Friedrich however, just where in the hell was he? And why was he alive?

Just then the door to the room opened and out stepped an extremely attractive woman! She was wearing a navy blue and gold tunic that showed off her form marvelously. She had flawless skin and her long golden hair that glowed in the sunlight. Her sky blue eyes were like mirrors that Friedrich couldn't stop staring at. But what was the most astonishing was the pair of wings attached to her back!

When she noticed that he was awake she smiled at him lovingly and said. "Oh thank goodness you are awake my husband! I'm so glad I grabbed you in time, otherwise who knows what would have happened to you!"

At this Friedrich, who was kinda groggy, shot wide awake. He died! And what did this lady mean by husband?! "I'm sorry miss but who are you?"

At this she stepped closer to the foot of the bed and replied. "I am Victoria, your Guardian Angel, or Valkyrie if you prefer. And if you wish, I'd very much like to be your loving wife."

"How do you know who I am? And why are you my Guardian Angel?"

She now crawled up on the bed and came in very close to him. Before grabbing him in a bear hug! "I know who you are because I was assigned to be your Guardian Angel. I was assigned to protect you because of your kind heart, but then I fell in love with you! And when you died I couldn't stand to let something bad happen to you! So I took you here, to heaven to become my husband! I love you and I won't let anything bad happen to you!"

Friedrich tried to get out of the hug but her strength was immeasurable! And she only gripped him tighter as she began to cry on his shoulder. He felt bad for her and began to hug her back, at this she cried out in joy and began to kiss him lovingly! Something came over Friedrich as he began to reciprocate the kiss. He stopped her and laid her down on the bed and kissed her again!

 **Five years later**

"Daddy daddy!" three little girls cried out as the entered the marble and gold house. Friedrich looked up from his book as three little angels jumped on him. They were almost identical save for different shades of blonde hair and blue-green eyes.

"Hello little ones! How was school?" Friedrich asked them as he hugged them all.

As the girls went on with how their day went Victoria entered the room, her belly was swollen with another set of triplets! She stood behind her husband and smiled upon her soon to be massive family.

That night as everyone was asleep, Friedrich stepped out of his house and began walking down the marble street, other Valkyries and Angels were still going about their business but that didn't matter to Friedrich. He stepped into a building filled with other men, who like Friedrich, were wearing their uniforms. The soldiers began mingling with each other, asking about how and where they died, what they did now and what did before the war.

Friedrich had been coming to these remembrance days for the past six years. It helped him with recovering from the trauma of the war. He even made friends with Entente soldiers and they all helped each other with their problems. He felt like he needed to do this. He even planned on telling his children about what happened when they were older. They needed to know what happened and that when they themselves become Valkyries they would need to try and help his world achieve peace. The peace that he achieved here in Heaven.


	24. Chapter 24

**Chapter 23: Druella's Intervention**

 **Sorry that it's been so long since I updated this. I hope you all had a nice holiday! Now let's get back into this.**

The former Kingdom of Lescatie, now the Demon Realm of Lescatie was the current headquarters of the Lilim known as Druella.

She was much like any other Lilim, however she led a group of "radical" Mamono who wished to convert Humanity by force. Her forces, rather than wait for the Humans to come at them, would take the fight to them. Attacking their settlements, looting and raping as they pleased.

Lescatie was one such conquest. A very important one at that. Without Lescatie the Order of the Chief God were firmly on the defensive, soon it would only be a matter of time before all of Humanity was conquered.

Druella sat upon the throne inside the castle of Lescatie, listening to Sasha Fullmoon's strange report. Apparently the Titania known as Alesia had disappeared along with the rest of her refugees. Sasha had also reported that she felt an extremely strong teleportation spell had been used.

Druella sighed. _Why can't Humanity, the elves and the dwarves just submit?_ She then looked up to Sasha and said "Thank you for bringing this to my attention. I will speak to my mother on what to do next. You can return to Elt now."

Sasha smiled at the thought of returning to her husband, the "king" of Lescatie. In reality he was nothing more than a puppet, a tool for Druella. But he had his uses.

Sasha stalked off and Druella traveled to her private chambers. A pair of Dullahan guards following her. Once she entered her chambers she turned to a full-length mirror in the far corner.

These chambers used to belong to the king of Lescatie but now we're adorned in the colors and symbols or the Royal Makai. Druella walked up to the mirror and begun to utter an incantation.

A short moment later the mirrors surface rippled, like water, and before Druella appeared her mother. The current Demon Lord, Lilith.

She looked almost exactly like her children, just older. But don't let that fool you. She was almost as powerful as the Chief Goddess herself. Humans who would look upon her would immediately turn into a monster or a Incubus.

Druella bowed before her mother. "Mother I have something to report."

Lilith nodded, gesturing her to continue. So Druella repeated what Sasha had said to her earlier about Alesia.

What surprised Druella however was Lilith's knowing smile. When she had finished her mother began to speak.

"Well Druella it seems you have discovered someone else riding on Luxure's magic. Your sister has been experimenting with portals. Thanks to her we have discovered a new realm. One with billions of Humans! But now it seems our enemies have discovered this realm as well."

Druella was flabbergasted at this. Another realm? Full of Humans! Why hadn't she been informed of this before?!

She had to see what her little sister was up to.


	25. Chapter 25

**Chapter 24: Making Plans**

 **Sorry this took so long. Also I noticed the chapter numbers are screwed up. I'll be fixing that in a little while. I also plan on changing up the stories description as well. Anyways I hope you enjoy this!**

While Druella and her minions were planning to invade Earth, back home the UN Security Council was planning something similar.

It had been six months since Alesia arrived on Earth. And three months since the Mamono Citizenship and Integration Act passed. After Alesia talked about the Order of the Chief God and dimensional travel, the world's leading militaries wanted to open communication with this group. Each nation having different interests and intentions.

But the first problem was how to get there. Alesia could technically cast the transportation spell again, however needed a massive amount of magic in order to cast it again. She has needed to rest until her mana reserves were refilled.

So until then plans were being drawn up. Alesia offered up maps of her homeworld to the security council. She also answered any questions they needed answering. She would need to rest a long period of time in order to refill her mana reserves to recast the spell. Another problem is that she had no idea where the Earth scouts would end up. They also would have difficulty communicating with them.

But difficult jobs were what Captain Henry Smith of the British Special Air Service and Commander Marcus Handson of the Navy SEALs signed up for. They were to lead the NATO task force to the Mamono Earth.

Henry was a 31 year old with bright auburn hair with a full beard. He had previously served in several locations around the world, from Mali to Afghanistan.

Marcus was 28. And unlike Henry he preferred his head shaved. And like Henry he had served all over the globe.

Now currently they, along with the rest of their team, were listening to their supervisors and the Titania herself, Alesia, go over the plans for the next weeks mission.

"So once you enter my world, your first step is to get in contact with the Order. Try to reach the Order headquarters, Senshire, if you can. Only they can take you back here, well technically the Royal Makai can as well, but they will want you as husbands first. Once you do give them that file there, we have ensured that its been written so they can understand it."

Once Alesia finished General Michael Pierce began to speak. "Ok men, remember this, Mamono have MANY ways of taking you for themselves. Always be on your toes, but if you can resolve confrontations peacefully without being taken do it. We don't want you fellas being chased by a horde of Mamono just because you killed one of them on accident. But if they don't give you a choice your free to engage them."

"And one more thing, the Order is very much a religious fundamentalist group, so when it comes to religion keep your damn mouths shut! Report back here at 0600 hours tomorrow and say goodby to your loved ones, you won't be seeing them for a while. That is all."

At that the 14 soldiers stood up, gave a salute, and made their way out of the room. Marcus and Henry turned to each other.

"Hopefully we can return home in time. I wanted to see my baby boy before he is born." Henry said sadly to Marcus as the were walking down the hallway.

"Well if were careful and quick you can see them. But until then I'm curious about what this world is like. I'm also kind of excited! Were going to be the first American and British trans dimensional travelers!" Marcus said.

They were about to enter a hostile and sensual world.


	26. Chapter 26

**Chapter 25: Lamia's on the beach**

 **Alright DRAGONDAVE45 the moment you have been waiting for. Sorry this took so long. Enjoy!**

The 18 year old Tuck was excited! School was over for the year and now it was time for fun!

The dark haired surfer could hear the south Florida beach was calling to him and he wished to answer it. So he called up some of his surfer buddies and made plans for the next available day for a beach party and surfing!

A few days later the beach was crowded with a few dozen people. Music was playing and people were either surfing, tanning or playing some sport. Tuck was having the time of his life!

Soon the sun had set and most of the people had gone home. Tuck and his friends were sitting around a fire pit telling stories and making s'mores. He was glad that Summer had arrived, but at the same time he was kind of sad.

Most of his friends had a girlfriend or boyfriend, however he didn't. He just couldn't find a girl who could connect with him.

After a few minutes of watching his friends he stood up and told them he needed to make a phone call. But, as Tuck stalked off to the bathrooms to make his "call" he didn't notice someone was watching him.

 _He's the one, my soulmate, my love, my everything. I must have him! His poor heart is so sad, so empty. Well I'll fix it, I'll make it all better! I'll stuff my love into his heart until it pops! I need to be his wife! I need to have his children! I NEED HIM!_

And thus this mysterious figure began to slither his way.

Tuck stepped behind the bathrooms, out of sight of his friends, and sighed to himself. What was wrong with him? Why couldn't he find his one true love?

He then looked up to see someone walking towards him. It was hard to tell, the person was bathed in darkness, so he couldn't see them clearly. But the way they moved, well, disturbed him.

The person's movement reminded him of a snake. The way their hips and legs would move from side to side across the sand to the front of the bathrooms.

Just as he was about to call out to them they stopped. Then the stranger did something weird. Their legs seemingly collapsed into themselves! Then they sprung into the air! Tuck couldn't do anything before he was tackled by a woman! Specifically a half woman half snake Mamono!

He had heard about them on TV but never had seen one before, well, until now at least. Before he could react her copper colored tail had wrapped firmly around his lower body, trapping him!

He felt her hands grab each side of his head as she pulled him into a deep kiss. Her amber eyes peered deeply into his, he could see lust and extreme desperation in them. Her dark skin was without blemish, her midnight black hair was reflecting the moonlight, her heart shaped face was perfectly symmetrical. Her natural beauty outshined any model with makeup.

She pulled him into her, her large E cups pressing into his pecs. She grabbed his hands and forced them onto her large ass as she continued to kiss him.

He was beginning to turn purple by the time she finally broke off the kiss. As he was gasping for breath she began to speak.

"My love, my lonely love. I am so sorry you had to suffer this way. But I promise I will make it up to you. I will be your loving wife now and forever! All I ask is for your love, and to let me bear you children!

Tuck's eyes grew wide at this but before he could object she began to kiss him again as she used her tail to take off his swim trunks!

Soon he could feel his erection rubbing the Mamono's entrance as she released him from the kiss. "My oh my! My husband has such a large penis!"

She was about to push him into her wet and starving pussy, but before she could Tuck finally spoke up.

"Wait! Just wait! Who the hell are you?!"

She stopped again only for a moment. "My dear husband, my name is Mira! Your beautiful Lamia wife!"

She then SHOVED his dick into herself! Crying out in joy and pleasure. Tuck quickly followed her as she began to move him in and out of her using her tail. Mira grabbed his head and stuffed it into her massive bosom, moaning once again.

Tuck, at first resistant, was now helping Mira out by shoving himself harder and harder into her pussy. He had never felt anything this good in his life! He quickly fell in love with his new bride as they continued to make love.

After a while Tuck felt like was about to blow and he let Mira know. But she didn't stop, she kept pumping him in and out of her. Faster and faster, until he blew his load!

Copious amounts of semen flooded her pussy. Mira cooed in delight just before biting Tuck in the neck!

Tuck cried out in pain as she did this, but unbeknownst to him Mira was injecting her aphrodisiac-based venom into his blood stream! It quickly spread to his nethers, causing his erection to stay put and forcing his testicles to accelerate his sperm production.

Tuck felt invigorated after Mira's bite and she looked quite pleased herself, as she had once again began to slam him into her pussy. They went all night until Tuck realized how long he had been gone. He finally convinced Mira to let him go for a while to call his friends to let them know he was ok. Shortly afterwards he had convinced Mira to let him take her back to his apartment where they could "continue". This pleased the copper colored Lamia greatly.

For days on end they mated and after three days her pussy was so full that she looked pregnant already. But Mira knew that it still wouldn't be enough. Impregnating a Mamono was a monumental effort. As their womb served both as a stomach and baby chamber, a Mamono has to be seriously stuffed in order to become pregnant.

And so they continued, and would continue until Mira would know she was pregnant with her man's children.


	27. Chapter 27

**Chapter 26: SCP 6969**

 **Now this story isn't cannon, however I think you will all enjoy this one!**

Doctor Miller stepped into the chamber along with an armed guard, who was holding a folding chair. The titanium walls gleamed as the guard set the chair up and exited the chamber. Miller sat down on it, took out a clipboard and a pen and turned his gaze to the far wall of the room.

Facing him, struggling to break the chains the binded it to the far wall, was SCP 6969.

It had a Human female appearance, well if that female had dark grey skin, paws in place of her feet and hands, a black bushy tail and pair of canine ears and red eyes with black scleras.

"Hello again SCP 6969. It's me Doctor Miller, and I'm here to ask you some questions if that is all right."

But SCP 6969 didn't seem to acknowledge what the doctor had to say. Instead she looked at him with a desperation, a need, a want. "Finally! Husband Miller you have finally returned! And why do you insist on calling me SCP 6969? My name is Helena! Now let me out of here so you can let me have your babies! We can then return to hell, return home! Mother would love to meet the mate I have captured!"

Miller had met with SCP 6969 or "Helena" before. He was her first contact that wasn't a masked baboon. She instantly took a liking to him. She frequently called him her mate or husband and whenever he would visit her she would attempt to escape right in front of him in an attempt to get to him. He had requested that another doctor take his place, however when another doctor attempt to make contact with her she threatened to attack. Then there was the time she ripped the spine out of a D-class personnel who got too close to her when he was assigned to feed her. After the incident he was reassigned to her after she was recorded saying "The only man who is allowed to feed me is mate Miller!"

 **Addendum** SCP 6969 is often seen rubbing her snatch and groping her D-cup breasts often. She is also recorded often moaning doctor Miller's name during these times.

So now Miller was here again, and Helena knew this time he wasn't leaving her. She was counting on it.

He began to ask her a series of questions. Things she had heard countless times when, right on time, the power went out! Alarms started to blare as Miller jumped in surprise. He quickly stood up as Helena began to tug hard on her chains, he ran to the door and began to pound on it.

Hey! What's going on?! Let me out!"

But all Miller heard from beyond the door were screams, gunshots and roars. But before Miller could do anything else he saw the emergency power come on, then came a pair of metallic SNAPS!

He quickly turned only to be tackled to the ground by SCP 6969! In the cells red light she looked terrifying, her razor sharp teeth, black eyes and sharp claws. She was salivating over him, in more than one place. Her heavy breathing finally ended when she spoke. "Finally my mate, were together! You have no idea how many days and nights I wished for you. No idea how long I imagined you filling my womb with your seed! Now it will be no longer imaginary, now it will be real!"

But before they could begin, they heard a pair of footsteps from outside the chamber. After a few seconds the door to the chamber began to rapidly rust, eventually falling away all together, revealing a pair of highly dangerous SCPs. SCP 106 and SCP 682.

Miller began to whimper in fear as Helena growled. "Zombie and lizard! What do you want?"

106 croaked out a sickly laugh as he smiled on the pair, meanwhile 682 was looking around for people to kill. "Weeeee jussst waaanted toooo thaaaank yooou fooooor heeeelping ussss bussst oooooout ooooof heeere. I hoooope yoooou ennnnnjoy hiiim. Maaaybe weeee willll meeeet agaaaain sooooon."

With that the pair stalked away, 682 ripping a D-class's head off and 106 placing his acidic hands on another along the way.

Helena huffed as she returned her gaze to Miller. "You would not know the effort I went through to get those two to help me acquire you! No worries however, just sit back and relax!"

She proceeded to rip the man's clothes off, quickly exposing him and his now quickly hardening member!

Miller could barely let out a gasp when Helena impaled herself on his erection! Her pussy was molten hot and extremely wet! She began to ride him wildly, her breasts bouncing with every movement as she began to pant. Her large maroon tongue flopping around as Miller felt his climax was coming!

Helena cried out as his seed flooded her pussy! But she didn't stop, she wouldn't stop. She finally had her mate and she wouldn't give him up.

After a couple of hours Helena finally began to get tired. Miller had been unconscious for a while now. She slowly pulled herself off his penis, his jizz flooding out of her vagina as she put her hand over her slit to keep it in herself. She walked over to the wall and began to carve a pentagram into it using her claws. Once she was finished she muttered an incantation.

A portal opened up to reveal hell itself. Helena smiles savagely as she began to drag Miller through it. Once it closed behind them she looked down to his unconscious form. She couldn't wait to show him off to mother!


	28. Chapter 28

**Chapter 27: Mechanical Menace**

 **My birthday is coming up and so I thought I would treat you guys ;)! Oh and thank you UNSC-Saratoga for telling me the difference between the SEALS and Green Berets.**

Henry and Johnson landed with a pair of THUDS!

The two groups of soldiers had just made it through the portal. At the last minute the US decided to replace the SEALS with a group who would be more experienced with living off the land and negotiations, the Green Berets.

Needless to say the SEALS were pissed however they understood the reasoning. So it was a group of SAS led by Henry Smith and a group of Green Berets led by Avery Johnson.. Alesia had succeeded in transporting the soldiers to her world, now they were on their own.

They looked to be in a thin forest, surrounded with trees and had a clear sky hanging over them. All the soldiers were equipped with forest equipment. One special thing all the soldiers were equipped with was a gas mask. From what Alesia had stated many Mamono release pheromones and other chemicals that could affect the minds of the soldiers. And while all the soldiers had A, B or AB type blood meaning they were most likely immune. It's better to be safe than sorry.

"Alright men we need to establish a perimeter and find out where we need to go. Let's move it out, go go go!" Johnson shouted as he raised his M4 and began to look around.

"Sirs!" One of the SAS shouted. "There is a path here!"

Sure enough before the soldiers sat a dirt road leading through the trees. And in the distance they could see a town marker sign. In the other direction was just a long stretch of road. Henry and Johnson spoke with each other for a moment. "Alright men! Let's see where that sign leads. Move out!" Henry shouted.

And so the group of soldiers began to move along the road, taking care to watch out for Mamono, people, or just about anything else. They made it up to the sign which read **Femme Folle 1 mile**.

"Strange name." Johnson said aloud as the continued down the road. Unaware as to what they were about to encounter.

The moment they entered the village the group of soldier knew something was amiss.

They didn't see any Humans, Elves or even Dwarves. Instead all around the village were life sized mechanical women. It was easy to tell that they weren't organic. The pale white fake skin, purple eyes and black lines criss crossing their bodies gave that away. Also the fact that they were all seemingly identical. They all stood at exactly 5 feet 10 inches and they all had C-cups. Really the only differences they had were their hair length and color.

Thankfully they seemed deactivated, but that didn't lower the tension in the group. So they treaded lightly, hoping that they wouldn't get back up from the ground.

"I don't like this, everyone masks on! Go go go!" Johnson shouted as everyone put on their masks. Unfortunately the group didn't notice that the Automatons were beginning to wake to the sounds of men. Men who could "recharge" them.

Private Jenkins was strapping his mask to his face when he felt a hand firmly grip his leg! He cried out in shock as he was pulled to the ground. All around the soldiers the Automations were marching to them, moaning out the word "masters" in mechanical voices as they did so.

"Hostiles! Everyone open fire!" Henry shouted as an Automaton attempted to grab him and drag him away. She nearly succeeded using her extreme strength until she was stopped by a bullet to the face. The machine women did not fall however, but she did release her grip on the commando.

As the soldiers began to respond with violence the Automaton's arms opened up to reveal a kind of gun. They began to shoot at the soldiers with them!

However they quickly realized that the weapons didn't kill but instead merely incapacitated them. But that didn't matter much.

The Automatons refused to go down. Dozens of bullets could be put into them, yet they would continue to march on the soldiers. Moaning "masters" constantly. One soldier threw a grenade, only for the severely damaged machine women to keep dragging or crawling to the soldiers.

"Fire your weapon Jenkins!" Johnson cried out as he unloaded another magazine into an Automaton. She just smiled creepily however and continued to try and grab the experienced Green Beret.

However Johnson wasn't paying attention to what was behind him and was blasted in the back by an Automaton! He slumped to the ground and everything went black.

Henry quickly realized that there was no chance they could win on an open field of battle. He was close to losing over half of his force. Even Johnson has been captured! He had no choice but to retreat.

"Fall back! Fall back! Tucker, Simmons, Lasky give us some covering fire! Move!"

The SAS and Green Berets quickly began to retreat, attempting to keep the Automatons at bay. Eventually the ran out of the town. Strangely the Mamono didn't follow them. Instead they all went inside a building where the captured were.

Jenkins meanwhile was nowhere in earshot of Henry by this point. He was currently being dragged away by the Automatons into a large ruined building. Most of his comrades who had been stunned by the Mamono were also being dragged inside.

He looked up to see his captor. An Automaton which half of her face had been blown off by a grenade. Her metallic face half hidden by her skin reminded him of a Terminator. Just instead of a red eye it was a vibrant purple.

"Do not worry my young master. Soon you will feel unimaginable pleasures and love me till the end of time." She spike in a mechanical and monotonous voice.

Jenkins continued to struggle, however as the line goes, resistance is futile.


	29. Chapter 29

**Chapter 28: Of Gun and Blade**

 **Yeah so my previous chapter was not what people were expecting or possibly wanted. For that I am deeply sorry, I'll try to make it up to you guys. I also know that you guys want longer chapters. I'll also plan on doing this for you starting with this one. Anyways just a little announcement I will be taking a break for a couple of months. I find it easier to write when I don't have a deadline over my head, real or not. Thanks for listening and enjoy.**

Templar Samson has been a long time veteran of the Human-Monster War. He has served in many campaigns on many front. Unfortunately these days they have mostly ended in failure.

Day by day Humanity keeps being pushed farther and farther to the brink. With the fall of Lescatie, it is becoming more and more apparent that Humanity is closing in on extinction. Just a few days before Mamono scouts were spotted just a few miles from the capital of the entire Order, Senshire.

Samson knew time was running out, but he didn't want to give up hope. The Chief Goddess didn't give the powers of a hero to someone who was hopeless, nor did she give a Valkyrie to someone who was weak willed. He looked to Alice his tall, blonde Valkyrie, outfitted in blue and gold armor. He was proud to fight by her side. But as Samson was thinking about all of this, a soldier ran into his tent shouting "Intruders!"

 _Mamono!_ He thought as he pulled out his sword. Before he dashed outside along with other Order soldiers he ordered Alice to stay back, he could handle this. Besides if the Mamono were able to corrupt her everyone in the camp could be doomed. He rushed to the camp entrance only to see that whoever entered their camp certainly weren't Mamono.

About a dozen or so men entered the camp, all wearing strange clothing. Almost nothing could be considered armor, well in the traditional sense. They were each armed with a strange metal tool.

But based off what he was seeing, Samson knew he had to clack fast before someone attacked the other. The strange men had their tools pointed at his men, and his men either had their swords drawn or a spell on hand.

"Everyone for the sake of the Chief Goddess calm down! They are Humans!"

His soldiers slowly put down their weapons, and the strangers did the same. Then one of the men walked up, he had the feeling of a leader, and spoke to Samson. "Are you with the Order?"

Samson confirmed and the man slung his weapon onto his shoulder. "Hello I'm Captain Henry Smith. I was hoping to find you guys, don't worry, we're here to help out the Order. But first we need help ourselves."

Captain Henry of the SAS walk into the camp, following Templar Samson. The camp was built like an oval shape, surrounded with a wooden palisade. The most of the tents were built for the men each, with a larger tent for the groups blacksmith and an even larger tent, elevated compared to the rest, for the groups leader. Henry's remaining men stayed down with the rest of Samson's troops.

Henry entered the tent, before him was Samson sitting at a wooden desk. On his right was a bed and on the other was a suit of armor as well as someone who almost had Henry pull his sidearm on.

A tall blonde woman with wings was standing next to Samson! Before Henry could do anything however she noticed his hand going for the gun. Faster than he could see she pulled out a sword and held it to his neck!

"Hey hey hey! Calm down! Both of you!" Samson cried out to the pair.

Henry slowly pulled his hand away from the holster, while the female put away her sword. Henry quickly turned to Samson.

"What the hell! You have a Mamono with you?"

"What? Goddess no! Alice was sent to me by the Chief Goddess. She's my, well, warrior-servant."

Henry's eyes squinted in suspicion but said nothing about the subject. Instead he sat down in front of Samson.

"Now Mr. Smith I know your a little stressed, I'm assuming as a result of a Mamono attack. But you said to me you need my help and that I would need yours. Care to explain that?"

And thus Henry went on to explain everything. From being from another realm, to the attack to everything in between.

Samson and Alice at first didn't believe a word of what Henry was saying. Another world? How preposterous! However after the soldier mentioned Alesia and showed off the documents he was supposed to deliver to The Order HQ his story became more and more plausible.

After a little while it was Alice who spoke first. "So you want us to help your comrades who were captured by the Automatons? I know you said they were immune to Demonic Energy but how do you know they aren't immune to old fashioned feminine charms?"

"I know they will be fine. All it takes is to save them. But the question is how do we kill them? We shot hundreds of bullets into them and it barely slowed them down."

Samson replied "Well as far as I know the only way to destroy an Automaton it to sever it's limbs and head, otherwise it will keep coming."

So the three began to plan on how to save Henry's friends and stop the Mamono who were holding them.

Meanwhile back at the town the Automatons were having their way with the men, but they were running into trouble. First off they weren't submitting to their new wives. It was as if their demonic energy was useless! But even so, all men would eventually fall for the good old fashioned female charm. But what was even worse was that a group of Dark Elves were intruding on the Automations fun!

They just barged into their home and demanded that they share their men with them. Needless to say a catfight broke out and now nobody was having fun! Damn Elves!

Meanwhile the men were currently being left alone and were thinking of ways to escape! Johnson was currently leading this think tank, they knew that whatever they tried would be extremely difficult. Just because the Mamono were fighting now doesn't mean that they won't stop to get their "husbands" back. And as for the group that escaped well Johnson hoped they would arrive soon with help.

Back at the Order camp Henry, Samson and Alice were planning a counterattack. Henry's men now knew that they should focus their fire on the Automaton's joints. The Order soldiers knew to avoid their stun cannons. Soon everything was ready.

A few hours later Henry and a squad of men were slowly approaching the abandoned building. Avoiding the Automaton patrols along their way. Meanwhile Samson, Alice and the rest were getting ready to be the distraction.

"Well, pray to God that this works." Henry said as he pulled out a flare gun and pointed it skyward.

Meanwhile back inside the Automaton's home a full fight had broken out between them and the clan of Dark Elves. They were to distracted with each other to see their "husbands" beginning to break out. Nor did they see the Order and Earth soldiers charging down the hill and into the town.

The sentries outside the town were the first to see the danger and began to alert the other Mamono. Both the Automatons and Dark Elves stopped fighting and all the single ones rushed out to try and capture a man! Meanwhile Henry and his men broke through the back door! The dozen or so Automatons turned to face them and began to pull out their weapons. However they didn't notice their "husbands" getting ready to attack them!

Outside the battle was much fairer than before as now the Earth soldiers knew how to handle the Automatons. The Dark Elves were fairly easy to put down, seeing that they were living creatures rather than machines. The Automatons were still hard to beat but Samson and Alice's blessed swords were making short work of them.

Inside much to the Automaton's horror their husbands had turned on them and were assisting Henry in defeating them. Henry's men shot at their joints and they Automatons were falling. Although they were still attempting to crawl to the men much like before the Humans knew how to evade them. Soon enough all of the Earthlings were rushing out of the building and into the fray!

Samson had just decapitated another Automaton when he saw Henry's group escape the building! He quickly turned to Alice and told her to give the signal. She nodded and flew above the battlefield.

"Men of the Order retreat! To the Mamono I only wish for the Goddess to blow you all to pieces!"

The Order and Earth soldiers began to fall back while the Mamono were cheering in what they assumed in victory. Unbeknownst to them the Earth soldiers had pulled out all of their remaining grenades.

"Come ladies! Let's grab ourselves a man!" The Dark Elf leader exclaimed before she noticed a dozen or so small, dark green, rocks landed inside their group. Before they knew what was happening the whole field erupted in explosion!

When the smoke had cleared none remained, Dark Elf guts and blood were strewn across the even more ruined town. Bits and pieces of machine were thrown around the town. The Mamono were totally destroyed.

The Humans atop a hill were cheering in victory! Not only did they lose nobody, but they completely wiped out the Mamono here! Humanity was winning less and less these days. Samson, Alice and Henry were happy, they needed this victory. Samson turned to Henry. "Thank you for this. My men needed this. And those explosives! You must show us how to make those!"

"And thank you Samson for helping me save my men. I think this is the start of a beautiful relationship!"

The two Humans chuckled before ordering their respective men to move out. Things were now on track. Soon they would reach the capital and soon the Mamono could be stopped before they could do any more harm.

However neither man noticed that in the trees someone was watching them. Primera Concerto, one of King Elt's many wives and experienced hunter/archer, had watched the events unfold. She was sickened at the deaths of the Mamono and subsequent cheering of the Humans. She needed to tell Druella and Elt right away! Unfortunately Durella wasn't currently in Lescatie, so all she could do was tell her husband and her husband's other wives. Hopefully together they could put a stop to them! She smiled evilly as she thought on how she could punish these men. Perhaps some action with the Manticores could put them straight!


	30. Chapter 30

**Chapter 29: Druella and Luxure**

 **Sorry this took so long. Just got back from a trip from Europe! Happy summer and I hope you enjoy this!**

Druella looked upon the Royal Makai with contempt.

This was the land that her mother had built up so many years ago. Her tireless work to finally break Illias's hold on this world was nearing its completion by the day. And with the knowledge that there were other worlds full of Humans to exploit Druella was already imagining how much further their grasp could reach.

In her head she saw countless worlds, each and every one conquered by yours truly. A cycle where they would never run out of Humans, each time they would exhaust the Humans of one world they could simply move onto the next one!

Of course neither her mother nor Luxure would support this. Luxure was too focused on the then and later and her mother disapproved of her lust for conquering. She loved her mother and sister truly, but their methods weren't exactly something she would ever follow.

In fact this would be the first time she had seen her mother since the fall of Lescatie. Druella wasn't sure how she would react, beforehand her attacks were on small villages and the occasional town. Well it was a first time for everything.

She flew up to the front gate of her mother's castle. The guards, in their lewd outfits, saluted her as they opened the front gate. Druella walked through the garden the strange plants that grew within it greeted her. Both figuratively and literally. She walked through the front door and gazed upon the pair of thrones.

To Druella's right sat a male, he was tall and in dark purple armor. His square jaw and handsome face greeted her. This was her father, the father of all Lilim's and one of the most powerful men in the world. To her left was her mother Lilith, even after millennia as Demon Lord she was still excessively beautiful. Being a succubus can do this to you.

"Ah my beautiful daughter, finally you have returned." Lilith cooed. Her tall white wings hanging behind her.

Druella bowed before her. "Yes, I have returned. The information you gave me about Luxure's experiments peaked my interest."

Lilith smiled knowingly. "I knew that it would. You see I'm glad to see you again, but I'm quite disappointed in you!"

Fast as lightning Lilith raised her hand, which was glowing purple. Druella gasped as she was forced into a lewd position! What felt like hands were touching her sensitive parts. Her father looked a bit nervous but didn't say anything he just watched as his wife using her magic on her daughter. Druella began to moan louder and louder until Lilith stopped suddenly. She kept her daughter still using her magic but didn't continue touching her parts.

"Please, please! Don't leave me hanging!" Druella begged, she was trying to reach her lower lips and breasts, but was failing.

"And why should I? Your actions risk both Humankind's and Mamono's species! Yes we must break Illias's control but attacking Humans isn't helping! Your attacks only divide them and us more! You radicalize them and pressure them to try and find more and more horrific solutions! How long until they start sending people who are willing to do anything to get rid of us?! So until you learn you lesson you will remain here in the Royal Makai until I say so. King Elt can handle things in Lescatie until then. Do you understand!" Lilith yelled to Druella. She finally let her go and sat back down in her dark purple throne.

Druella finally began to pleasure herself again. She cried out in pleasure and came all over her hand. She looked up at her mother, scowling. Lilith was ruining her plans, her plans of domination. But she knew she couldn't challenge her mother, at least not yet. She scowled and bowed to her mother, turned and left for the upstairs chambers. A Kikimora maid bowed to her and led her to her old room.

The maid opened the door, bowed and left. Inside was exactly how Druella remembered it. Her hot pink bed greeted her, she scowled at it. When she was little she loved the color pink. Pink walls, pink toys, pink bed. Nowadays she liked pitch black, her mother had called this a "phase". Thankfully she was wrong.

Druella sighed and flopped on the bed. Why must her mother make everything so difficult! She knew her mother had her kind's best intentions at heart but she was living in her own little world. Druella knew that Humanity would never just submit like her mother thought they would. They needed the Mamono to control them and show Humanity who was in charge.

A knock was heard from the door. Druella looked up and saw her younger sister, Luxure. Luxure causally entered the room looking upon her sister. Like all Lilims, she was remarkably beautiful, however there were a few differences between the two. Druella was taller, had slightly whiter wings, larger breasts and deep red eyes.

Druella smirked at her sister and leaned up. "Hello Luxure. How has castle life been treating you?"

Luxure shrugged and sat next to her older sister. "It's been alright I suppose. At least I don't get pleasure punished by mom."

Druella frowned and playfully pushed her sister down onto the bed. She flipped onto Luxure and smiled. "Well mom's punishment got me excited. I'm STILL excited and since we don't have a male with us, I guess you'll have to do."

Luxure leaned in for a kiss and Druella reciprocated. Their tongues going at it, both mewling and moaning into each other's mouths. Luxure reached out and grabbed Druella's massive tit, giving it a firm squeeze. Druella arched back, moaning into the air.

Druella, while still in her arched back position, reached down to Luxure's thong and maneuvered her fingers into Luxure's divine nether regions. Luxure cried out in intense pleasure, writhing all over Druella.

"I, I think we need to take this up a notch." Druella moaned as she opened and searched her bedside dresser. Unfortunately the only things she could find were 8 inch dildos and size medium nipple clips. Sure they would be a perfect size for the 13 year old Mamono. But once Druella experienced her father's 15 inch long bitch breaker, (all Lilim's we're allowed to practice on him before they found their husbands) you can't really go back. And the nipple clips were too small for her now larger nips on her enormous knockers anyways.

"I suppose this will have to do in a pinch." Druella sighed as she pulled out a hot pink duo-dildo. She lined it up with both of their pussies. Both shoved into it at the same time.

Both screamed out in joy at the tool entered both of them. They began to pound themselves senselessly against each other in pure bliss. For several hours this went on, they both would orgasm multiple times. Finally after a while they finally began to tire out.

Druella was panting as she lied down next to her sister. She slowly turned her head to Luxure and spoke.

"Now having lesbian sex with my sister is nice, but that isn't what I'm looking for. I want to see your new work."

Luxure sighed and sat up on the bed. "I know that I can't stop you. But I won't allow you to interfere with my work! This project is to save us in case of the actions people like you cause result in Humanity's extinction in our world. Understand?"

Druella rolled her eyes but nodded. So both Lilims sat up and got dressed. As Druella followed her sister to her personal lab, Druella's mind began forming plans. Plans regarding her mother and sister.


	31. Chapter 31

**Chapter 30: Romance and Results**

It was currently breakfast time at the White House.

While normally it was a fairly average affair, even in the world's most important house, today's breakfast was certainly different.

For today Alesia the Titania was sitting in the White House dining room. Eating alongside the President as well as some members of his cabinet. This was new to the Titania, not breakfast of course, but breakfast with the president. As of late she had been spending more and more time with Michael, both at official events and times like this. The media as of late had been speculating that the pair were dating. While currently untrue Alesia couldn't deny the light tugs on her heart that Michael was causing, not could she deny that they were growing stronger by the day.

Meanwhile across the fancy table, Michael was also beginning to feel something. He couldn't deny that he was beginning to love Alesia, he couldn't imagine that a almost a year ago, he would meet his new crush. She wasn't even Human for Christ sakes. But unfortunately his beginning love for her wasn't on the front end of his chain of thoughts.

Relations between Mamono and Humans on Earth were improving. However massive challenges and issues were emerging however. For one, almost all monsters were still pledging their loyalty to the Demon Lord. While they were willing to cooperate with Earth's governments, they ultimately were still focused on trying to push their leader's goal. This has led to violence as the more devoted Mamono have tried to enforce their leader's will and anti-Mamono groups fighting back.

Other problems such as the larger and aggressive Mamono were also an issue. Just a few days before in Argentina an Ushi Oni had smashed through several shops and cars just to get to her "lover". She was ultimately killed by police, only after she had injured several dozen people and caused millions in damages. There was talk all around the world now about setting up Mamono task forces to deal with rampaging Mamono.

Then there was the rise of Mamono supremacy groups. These were mostly former Earth Humans who perceived the Mamono and their Incubus husbands as the next step for Humanities evolution. They were a very small group but were gaining infamy for attacks on Humans. Mostly in the third world.

And Human violence against Mamono was also a problem. You can't set up a path to peace if people are constantly tearing up the path.

Not all was doom and gloom however. As the Earth's new visitors began to learn about it's history, they also began to learn about Humanities challenges then and now. One thing that was universal in Mamono culture was their disgust at Human suffering. Many international organizations such as the Red Cross had reported a spike in membership as Mamono were willing to join up to help those around the world.

Michael sighed and focused on the woman across from him. Alesia has been a constant presence for a couple of months now. And he couldn't help but think about his growing feelings for the Titania. But he was afraid, afraid of what she might think. Not only her but the nation as a whole. The President dating a woman who wasn't even Human!

Michael shook his head and returned to his meal. Unaware of what Alesia was thinking just across from him.

 _I love him_. Alesia thought to herself as she ate her breakfast. She couldn't deny it, however she was no Mamono. She wouldn't just jump across the table and start having her way with him. No she wanted to do this the old fashioned way. Building up a relationship rather than tricking his mind into loving her.

The eventually finished breakfast and Michael went along with his guards to his daily briefing. Alesia meanwhile decided to go out to the White House lawn to relax.

Michael entered the Oval Office. His secretaries of Defense, State, Agriculture, Housing and Urban Development and the Surgeon General were waiting for him.

"Alright ladies and gentlemen, what's up for today's topics." Michael said as he sat down.

The Secretary of Defence approached first.

"Sir NATO is concerned about both our mission to the Mamono homeworld and the reports on both aggressive land Mamono as well as the aquatic Mamono's raids on both civilian and trade ships. There is a concern that they may eventually attack our military ships and that our submarines may be in critical danger. There is the possibility that Russia, China and even North Korea may even hire Mamono to attack our ships and weaken our navies."

The Secretary of State approached next.

"Our relations with the Mamono are growing stronger. However we still have the problem of both their religion, the Sabbath, and the undead Mamono. Christian, Jewish and Islamic leaders have all spoken out on it and claim that the name itself is an offense to God. And we very well can't allow necrophilia. We must plan on how to deal with this and soon. Otherwise tensions may boil over, and we can't just allow Vampires and all powerful toddlers to battle us."

Then the Secretary of Agriculture stepped up.

"On a brighter note sir I have news regarding the honeybee Mamono we've been negotiating with as well as our agriculture programs as a whole. The honeybees have agreed to help with the pollination of plants, taking the strain off our actual bee populations. They also agreed to stop taking people without their consent. They only ask to keep the hornet Mamono off them, and that we allow them to complete their hive."

Only a few honeybees had been sent to Earth. Soon after they joined together and had been building a hive in central Iowa. That bothered people however, and them taking men back to the hive to find a "king" didn't help either. But the benefits for the American farming industry that came with these Mamono couldn't be ignored.

The Agriculture Secretary continued.

"Beyond that many types of Mamono have begun working with farmers and production of crops and animal products like dairy and wool have increased by 15%. Meat products have stayed the same."

He finished and the HUD Secretary approached.

"We have begun to expand access for the varying types of Mamono in government owned buildings and services. While it will take time to fully implement, we are on track to provide access to all. However it will be up to the states on how to expand access in private businesses and state owned entities."

She stepped back and finally the Surgeon General stepped up.

"Well sir the CRISPR tests went well. The volunteer's embryos can, when they reach adulthood, produce Human children."

Since the arrival of Mamono into the world one of the most important issues was they're lack of male children. When the topic was first being discussed Michael authorized the use of CRISPR to test on volunteer Mamono, who had already gotten pregnant at this point, to see if they could alter their embryos to allow for Human children as well as Mamono. With the tests confirming it, not this generation, but the next could allow not only Human children but also Mamono ones. This was a massive step in the right direction for both species.

"Get me the press secretary. I need to get a statement ready for international television."


	32. Chapter 32

**Chapter 31: Senshire**

Senshire. Capital of all the Order of Ilias. One of the last bastions of Humanity in these increasingly dark times. Tall walls and towers surrounded the city and unlike that of Lescatie all the roads were paved, houses properly built and the streets were clean.

Unlike most Order kingdoms Senshire prided itself on an educated and clean populace. Something quite rare indeed. As a result people in Senshire lived longer and more of the population could dedicate themselves to work other than farming or other labors usually overseen by peasants.

Samson, Alice, Henry, Johnson and all their respective troops were approaching the outer wall. The Earthlings were in awe at the sight. Sure compared to buildings and architecture on Earth it was small fry. But it's not every day you get to visit a magical kingdom.

However, one just doesn't simply walk into Senshire. As our heroes found when they approached the massive steel gate. Multiple soldiers, dressed in the symbols of the Order, quickly surrounded the group.

After a quick explanation from Samson the soldiers let the group through. The Earth soldiers were getting stares from both soldiers and civilians in the medieval city. It was quite amusing to the Earthlings.

Eventually they made their way to a small castle. It wasn't a palace by any means but from the banners to the noises of fighting and training they were obviously at the city's barracks.

"You two and your men can stay here while Alice and I speak with our superiors. Here this should allow for my men to not bother yours." Samson said as he gave Henry and Johnson a stamped piece of paper.

And with that the hero and his Valkyrie rushed off leaving the Earthlings and Samson's soldiers. The pair made their way to another castle close by to the Senshire Barracks. In front of them stood a white stone wall with gold highlights. It put all but Castle Makai to shame, with its beautiful architecture, terrases and so much more. It was truly fit for royalty.

Samson and Alice were quickly led inside the castle, specifically the throne room. The big and ancient oak doors were opened to reveal a beautiful sight.

The great hall was flooded with color from the stained glass windows. The large blue rugs trimmed with gold led down to a pair of thrones. Both were wood with gold highlights and silk padding. The pair who sat upon them were the most powerful Humans in the world.

To the left sat an older man. His head was lacking hair with the exception of a scruffy beard. He wore some thin, yet expensive, robes over some armor. On his back lied an impressive and deadly greatsword. His eyes were earth brown, surrounded by a few wrinkles. This was King Peculiar of Senshire, the great-grandson of the hero who killed the previous Demon Lord

To the right sat a woman roughly ten years younger than the king. Her blonde hair reached down to her upper back. Her green eyes were just the beginning of her remarkable beauty. She, like Peculiar, wore thin robes underneath a blacksmiths apron. She was Daisy of Senshire and wife of Peculiar.

Samson and Alice bowed briefly before the royals before explaining the situation. It took almost an hour before they finally finished.

Meanwhile back at the barracks the Earthlings were settling in. They had gone and met with most of the Order soldiers who inhabited the place. Most were nice enough if a little fanatic. They were very fascinated in the Earthling's weapons. How easy it would be to take out (most) Mamono with a single shot. That got many of them excited. Some of the Earth soldiers let the Order ones try out their guns.

Meanwhile Henry and Johnson were waiting for Samson and Alice to return. It was an understatement to say that they were nervous. Johnson knew what he had to do as a Green Beret, but this was still a whole new experience.

A couple of hours after they had arrived a courier had arrived at the barracks with orders for Henry and Johnson to accompany him back to Castle Senshire. And so they did, taking care to begin to map out their surroundings. Sure they were buddy buddy with the Order now but things can change. Especially when it comes to religious fanatics.

Finally the group arrived at Castle Senshire, specifically the royal hall. There they saw Samson and Alice as well as the king and queen. The pair took a respectful bow before the monarchs.

After being introduced to King Peculiar and Queen Daisy negotiations and an exchange of information began. The Order told of the current status of the war and gave the Earthlings maps and agreed to meet with the UN as soon as possible. They also agreed to help the Earthlings get home after they explained how they arrived. Meanwhile the Earthlings told the royals much of Earth, it's history, people and current situation. They also agreed to assist the Order while they were still here but would be forced to back off if ordered by their respective governments or the UN. Earth wanted to see if a peace could work.

They talked for hours and hours. Eventually Henry, Johnson, Samson and Alice were invited to join the royals for dinner, which they accepted.

Dinner was, to say the least, amazing. The American and Brit were shocked on how fancy it was. Even in a medieval castle the food was fancier than a lot of five star restaurants. Unfortunately for the warriors years of eating simple rations had made their stomachs weak to rich foods. Alice meanwhile didn't eat anything. Considering that she was an immortal Valkyrie eating didn't matter to her.

After an hour they finished and thanked the royals. The continued to discuss matters till the late evening when they were finally able to leave. The four warriors made their way back to the barracks and crashed hard, except Alice of course. Most desperately needing rest after the problems they've had over the past two days.

However they were unaware of the situation they would soon find themselves in. Miles and miles away, in the Demon Realm of Lescatie, Primera Concerto was speaking with a group of Kunoichi warriors. The Kunoichi were elite warriors gifted in the art of stealth. They were usually sent out in order to turn key Humans to the Demon Lord's side by "assassinating" them. However today's mission was something new.

"How barbaric! How could those Humans do something so horrifying. All those Automatons and Dark Elves wanted was to find a husband to love and service them and what do the Humans do!? They massacre them! Do not worry lady Concerto we will make sure to bring them to you. They will be excellent cum-pumps for are more aggressive allies."

Primera chuckled and spoke. "Your ambition and drive are great however this is Senshire, the security there makes old Lescatie's security look like child's play. You MUST be careful. And be on guard for these Humans are armed and trained unlike anyone from the Order. BE cautious."

And with that the Kunoichi raced out of the castle in Lescatie and into the moan and sex filled streets of the city. Eagerly chasing down their prey.


	33. Chapter 33

**Chapter 32: Escape!**

 **Hello fans! I have come to realize that I may have been introducing WAY to many characters into the story! So today I've decided that I should stop this and instead return to some of my previous ones. I hope you guys enjoy! Also I'm going back to school so I will be taking long blocks of time off for this. Sorry you guys :(.**

Back on Earth the news of CRISPR's success was spreading. Both Humans and Mamono were excited for this new innovation. With this, Mamono couldn't drive Humanity to extinction. Humans from another world had fixed a massive issue that the Demon Lord herself couldn't fix. This was an issue, for this was basically a slap in the face to all Mamono's confidence in their leaders abilities.

The questioning of the Demon Lord began to rise as more and more of the Mamono began to see Earth as a better place for them. A world, away from the Demon Lord. Think about it. The Demon Lord, while speaking for peace, never attempted it. There was no true outreach to the Order to try and make amends. Sure the likelihood of peace was so small it was negligible. However while she spoke for peace she never reined in her children or stopped and punished them for their attacks and invasions. And when she did it was a light slap on the wrist.

Meanwhile on Earth, sure there was war, violence and suffering. But there was no millennia spanning endless conflict. This world was free of magics, pesky gods and monsters. This world also proved that peace was an option that works.

But while many Mamono began to lose confidence. Many others began to grow a genuine concern and disliking of Earth. How dare they that they defy the Demon Lord! Hell even the gods themselves! How dare they try to show her and them as weak and incompetent! And even if CRISPR worked it would still take at least a generation to truly implement. If the Demon Lord acquired enough energy she could change her subjects instantly!

The push to take revenge was growing among the more powerful and violent Mamono. They couldn't let this stand!

 **Oregon National Guardsman Base**

Martha the Lich was meditating.

It had been 10 months since the battle at Medford. Since then she and her remaining allies had been imprisoned here at this base. For months she has been planning to escape and today was the day.

News had reached the base about CRISPR and while her sisters were a mix of happy and angry, she was concerned. In fact this news had accelerated her plans of escape. She was the only one who had the capacity to do so. Her allies were strong yes, but unbearably dull. Most would just throw themselves at the enemy, few had any real planning skills other than looking ahead one or two moves. The primary reason that she lost was because she didn't know much at the time. Now however she knew much.

Today at exactly 3 PM, an agent of the Human group known as the FBI would be arriving to interrogate her. None of her other interrogators had succeeded. So he was being sent in to try. He was her escape plan.

Agent Miller was tired.

After the incident with the Devil Bugs at the prison he was put on paid leave for a week. Afterwards he was put on the forefront of FBI investigations of Mamono. Since then he's seen a lot of strange things on his new cases.

From breaking up a Dark Elf Human trafficking ring to having to deal with an Amazoness domestic abuse case to even a money laundering scheme. Miller was having to deal with his usual list of cases just with an X Files twist.

But today was one of his strangest cases. He had been brought in by the Department of Defense to interrogate their most dangerous prisoner. A Lich by the name of Martha. So far all other attempts of interrogation have failed. So they brought him in, someone who had interacted with Mamono plenty of times. If he couldn't break her nobody could.

Miller walked past several cells. All of which had been upgraded to secure the powerful Mamono held within. Finally he stopped at the cell at the end of the hall. Guarded by a pair of soldiers, the door led to his target.

He stepped inside to reveal the undead bombshell. She stared at him expectantly, as if she was specifically expecting him. He found this odd as there was no way she would have known he was coming. He cautiously proceeded into the cell, all the while she eyed him intently. He sat down and faced.

Across from Martha sat the Human Miller. He was handsome, late thirties and from the smell of him, healthy and able to produce children. _Perfect._ Martha thought.

He began by asking her simple questions. She almost never answered however, she didn't need to. Her plan was already being set in motion.

Miller quickly began to realize that he wasn't going to get through to her. Every attempt to try to get her to spill even the tiniest amount of information beyond her name proved impossible. Even worse, as the interrogation went on he felt in his gut a feeling of dread. Like something bad was about to happen. Unfortunately for Miller something did happen.

Martha stood up. And with a snap of her fingers the door to the room slammed shut! The guards tried their damndest to open the door but to no avail. Miller reached for his gun but it flew out of his hand and into hers!

"I may have had my staff taken from me but that doesn't mean I am defenseless. Now I will need to take something from you. The lack of "real food" has drained me of most of my magical energy. Thus I need to take something from you."

Miller didn't like the sound of that and attempted to move back a ways but was stopped with a paralysis spell!

Martha made her way over to the man. Now as close as she was to him her body finally began to react to his. Months without access to a male was painful for not only her but for others as well. Her womb ached at the mere touch of him. Her new test subject would be one she desperately loved. She rubbed her hands sensually over his chest, moaning and panting deeply. She loved this, she never wanted this to end however that would have to wait. She turned towards the far wall and with a great effort summoned a powerful explosive spell, blowing the wall out!

Below sat the parking lot of the base. Martha had used mind manipulation spells to insure that she would be sent to this interrogation cell. She saw below was Miller's car. Her escape! She jumped from the third floor with Miller in tow. She landed hard but got up easily, being dead made so that broken limbs didn't matter much. Besides she could use some healing spells to repair them if needed. Miller on the other hand landed on is stomach, Martha didn't have enough magical energy to stop his fall lucky he didn't break anything. He would suffer from severe bruising however.

Martha hobbled over to Miller's car, dragging the poor man behind her as the sirens began to wail. She had to hurry. She made her way to the car door but didn't want to go through the hassle of digging around Miller for his keys, as much as she wanted to. Instead she nearly broke the window with her hand, spraying glass all over and shredding her hand.

She opened the door and dragged the man into the front seat. She quickly made her way to the passenger seat but before she could get in the guards had finally gotten to the parking lot and began opening fire on her! Bullets sprayed all over her splitting her skin and allowing for the little remaining blood to begin to poor out. Nevertheless she counter attacked launching weak spells to counter them as she finally got in and closed the door.

She then turned to Miller and used her magic to force him to drive them to safety! They crashed through barriers and ran over guards as they made their escape! Martha felt sick at the fact she was inadvertently killing Humans. She hoped Luxure and the Demon Lord understood.

Finally the pair smashed through the last barrier. The car at this point was a wreck of crushed metal, blood and bullet holes but it still worked non the less. The kept on driving away from the base for a long time after.


	34. Chapter 34

**Chapter 33: The Return**

 **I'm a big dummy. I just realized that I already gave the Lich a name. So I updated the previous chapter with the right name. Anyways on with the story!**

News of the escape spread quickly. A massive manhunt was launched. However it's hard to track someone who can use illusion magic to cover their tracks. It would have been made easier if magical Mamono joined in. But most magic users were still loyal to the Demon Lord and as such declined to help.

Martha sighed as she stepped outside of the small cave she was inhabiting with her new test subject Miller. By this point, thanks to constant "extraction" she had not only healed herself but had also restored her magical reserves. Unfortunately Miller had Type A blood and as such was immune to her Demonic Energy much to her frustration. She loved him desperately and it broke her rotted heart to hear him scream and yell at her to stop. He also would constantly threaten her and belittle her. She wondered if any other Mamono were suffering this issue.

She knew she had to return home with a full report about what has happened in the past couple of months. But unlike an Lilim she couldn't just summon a portal. It took lots of magical energy to hold it open for a few seconds.

So thus she returned to her cave. After abandoning the car she used her magic to cover their tracks. It seems to have done the trick as they haven't been found yet but she didn't want to take any chances. She stepped inside the small space and noted her "test subject" on the far side.

Miller's limbs had been encased in stone thanks to her magic. He had long given up trying to escape. He simply couldn't get his limbs free. He looked up at her with cold hatred. It made her heart drop to see this. Lucky this would hopefully end soon. She had been "absorbing" large amounts of spirit energy over the past couple of days. Enough to get her and her new partner home!

"Test subject. I have important news, thanks to our copulation we can return home now."

Miller looked up at her disgusted. "What do you mean return home?!"

"I mean back to the Royal Makai. You will love it there, it's a paradise made by the Demon Lord herself."

At this Miller began trying to desperately break free of his bindings. However that was quickly put to an end when Martha cast another paralysis spell! She threw off his bindings and tossed his body over her shoulder. She hated doing this, she wished desperately that he would have came with her willingly. Unfortunately that just couldn't happen.

Martha held out her hand and began to channel her energy. It weakened her so severely that she could barely hold her love. Spells like this took massive amounts of both magical energy and concentration. But she was able to summon a portal home. She was so weak at this point that she had to drag Miller behind her.

Town square in the Royal Makai. There weren't very many people here as per usual. Most monsters and their husbands were inside their homes, constantly making sex. But for the single monsters or the few couples who could control themselves, they were out experiencing the wonders to the outdoor market. The things up for sale went from the average such as spider silk clothing, to the extreme such as a Dark Elf slave auction, to just the weird with one Gremlin trying to sell a dildo stuck to a hand cranked drill. But generally what you would normally find at a market, even if it's a monster one.

That all changed when a flash of light appeared behind a stall run by a Weresheep. This startled the poor monster as she nearly jumped out of wool! The commotion caused by this caused multiple monsters to turn their heads to see quite a strange sight. Before them sat a Lich, clearly exhausted, with on top of her a Human male! All the single monsters began salivating at the sight of this. But before they could move in the Lich slowly, but surely stood up.

Serena was beyond exhausted but she needed to the castle as quickly as possible. And at the sight of all these monsters looking at her test subject with lust caused a quick burst of strength!

"Get me some guards, I have news for the Demon Lord! You are to not touch my test subject!"

The yelling drew in more onlookers and fortunately a pair of Dullahan guards. They quickly identified the Lich as Martha, a high ranking monster under Lilim Luxure. They quickly dispersed the crowd and while one guard carried Martha to the palace, the other did the same for Miller.

Miller was also exhausted, the amount of sex he had with Martha over the past few days had really drained him. But he was still conscious, he slowly moved his eyes around. The dark sky, blood red moon, the foggy streets, the STENCH of sex everywhere. Miller knew that wherever he was, it wouldn't be good for him.

At the palace the debate of what to do with Earth was growing. News had reached the Demon Lord, Druella and Luxure that a group of Humans had been able to enter their world and had begun travelling to the Order. No doubt to assist them in trying to wipe out Monster kind! And after the news of the Humans wiping out two large groups of monsters with the help of Order troops the concerns only grew.

Luxure was in her personal chambers studying the journal again. It was a shock as to how quickly Humans advanced in terms of technology back on Earth. Perhaps the lack of an eternal war or a meddling Chief God was the answer. Luxure then heard a knocking on her door. Using magic she opened it to reveal a Kikimora maid.

"Yes, what is it?" Luxure asked her dismissively. The Kikimore gulped before replying.

"Mam, your Lich Martha has returned with a Human from Earth!"

Now that got her attention.


	35. Chapter 35

**Chapter 34: Friendly Rivals**

 **Ok I'm back! I'm going to be writing a few one-shots for now as I plan out the plot more! Also I have a discord for everyone! You don't even have to be a fan of my work, just a fan of Monster Girls!**

 **/vCjsmMw**

 **Vancouver, Canada**

Life was hell for Samuel. We'll, if you definition of hell was two beautiful monster girls fighting for your love that is.

Ever since Mindy the Shoggoth maid came into his life Samuel had never been happier. And after he had her registered with the Canadian government he could openly be with her. Sure his parents thought it was a little weird but we're happy for him all the same. He was happy, but everything went downhill when he brought Amelia home.

Now it's not like he hated Amelia, he loved her just as he did love Mindy. He was walking home from work one day when he saw someone lying on the sidewalk. They seemed to be roughed up. He quickly made his way over to discover that the person was a monster girl! She was wearing a maid outfit much like Mindy. But instead of being a slime it appeared to be a different kind of Mamono. She had tallon like feet which were shaped like high heels, beyond this she had feathers sprouting from her arms. Finally a feathery tail had sprouted from her lower back.

He quickly picked her up and ran her to a nearby clinic where she was treated for her injuries. After she awoke she told the police three men had jumped her while she was searching for a "master". Samuel was unhappy about that, unfortunatly, many people were seeing Mamono as nothing more than rape machines. Which in many cases they were right.

But the Kikimora by the name of Amelia wasn't anything like that. She just wanted to find her master. And after that day, she did.

Samuel woke up on top of Mindy's bed. But with Amelia on top of himself, naked. Her flawless skin, a constant for Mamono, was soft on his body her perky breasts were pillow-like. Her feathered brunette hair was thick and voluminous. Amelia had ocean blue eyes that contrasted with Mindy's gold eyes. She was a perfect Mamono.

After that dreadful night she begged and pleaded to become his maid. Samuel tried to refuse but he just couldn't refuse the pouty face and took her in. Unfortunately Mindy wasn't at all happy about this and neither was Amelia. Apparently Amelia believed that Samuel was alone. Thus this set off a rivalry between the maids. Samuel soon learned both of their Mamono races have had a rivalry since the rise of the current Demon Lord. A rivalry over which maid race was the best.

"Good morning dear." Mindy whispered into his ear as she began to reform herself. She gently picked up Samuel while simply letting Amelia fall onto the floor. Amelia growls as she quickly gets up and runs to grab her maid uniform.

"He may sleep on you but I'll be making him breakfast first!" Amelia yells over her shoulder. At this Mindy quickly set Samuel down and chased after Amelia, leaving Samuel by himself. He sighed and got dressed. He left the bedroom to the kitchen. Ever since Mindy arrived at the apartment the place had been spotless. His landlord was impressed at this and often listened when Samuel asked him to repair things in and around the apartment.

But now the apartment had become a battleground. He walked in on the pair each making a meal on either side of the kitchen. Amelia making a beautiful omelette while Mindy was quickly and expertly mixing up some pancake batter. Neither noticed him, too focused on out matching the other.

Samuel was getting upset. However neither Mamono noticed that. Instead they dragged him over to the table. Sat him down and each gave him their finished meals and demanded for him to see which was better.

"Ok. That's enough!" Samuel cried out and stood up, surprising the maids and causing them to back away. All while asking him all sorts of questions.

"It the omelette not up to your liking? I'm sorry master it's all this stupid Shoggoth's fault!"

"Master is this Kikimora bothering you! Are the pancakes not up to your specifications?"

"I'm tired of you two constantly fighting for my affection! I love you both yet neither of you can realize it. I demand you stop fighting over something this silly! I want you two to get along with each other and not fight over me!"

The pair of maids began to protest this. They each loved Samuel and neither wanted to share him. Samuel halted these protests and complaints with what he said next.

"If you two don't stop fighting I'll buy a Roomba!"

Mindy and Amelia gasped in horror! Both heard the rumors of the dreaded Roomba from when they would use Samuel's laptop and talk with other Shoggoths and Kikimoras. Horrifying machines that cleaned all on their own, no maid required! The pair looked at each other, grimace and went down on their knees.

"PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE!" The pair begged. "Don't get a Roomba! We beg of you! We promise we will stop fighting and we know that you love us both! Just don't replace us!"

Now Samuel had no intention of replacing his girls. He just wanted to get them to stop fighting. Needless to say it worked, at least for now.

"Alright girls I won't get Roomba. BUT after all the antics I've had to put up with I'm gonna have to punish you two in some way."

The pair knew his intent and smiled sensually. Amelia began to remove her maid outfit while Mindy formed a larger pair of breasts. Mindy's curves also began to expand out while Amelia began to flash her tits while shaking her rear. Her tail was wagging in anticipation.

"Yes master. We've been bad, we've been misbehaving. Your right, we need to be punished. Give me a spanking." Amelia cooed while Mindy began to slither over to Samuel. Samuel smiled and as Mindy began to kiss him he took Amelia's hand. He sat down then pushed her over his legs and began to smack Amelia's shapely ass. Amelia began to moan and gasp as he did so. Samuel's cock, already larger than before thanks to Mindy's demonic energy, began to grow erect. Meanwhile Amelia was moaning more and more as her butt began to grow red.

Finally she cried out in pleasure as she came all over his lap. By now his dick had been poking her stomach.

"Tsk tsk. Naughty Amelia. Cumming all over master's lap while he punishes you. I think it's my turn." Mindy chided. She used her tentacles to pull the Kikimora off Samuel's lap. Amelia mewled and growled at this but instead began to kiss Samuel on the face while pulling his shirt off. Mindy was doing the same with his pants and underwear. His 11 inch rod was soon exposed much to the Mamono pair's delight.

Mindy began sucking hard on him while Amelia began fondling his large testicles. Samuel moaned into Amelia's mouth as Mindy upped her work by rubbing her cool and now massive tits over his cock while she continued to suck.

After a couple more minutes of this Samuel blew his load. He covered Mindy's faces with jisim. She giggles as she saw him almost instantly grow hard again. Both because of the monster's demonic energy, as well as seeing Mindy absorb the semen right through her face. Then the pair grabbed an arm each and dragged the man into his bedroom. There was going to be a lot more "punishment" ahead.


End file.
